Christmas Break
by foreveryours66
Summary: If Cammie Morgan had to sum up the events that took place during her Christmas Break it would only take one word: Confusing. Friends became enemies, feelings were trampled on, and the one person she missed the most changed her life forever.
1. Suprise

PLEASE READ!!!!!!

A/N: I DO NOT OWN THE GALLAGHER GIRL SERIES. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO ALLY CARTER THE AUTHOR OF THE GALLAGHER SERIES.

This is my story it's what kind of…I guess you can say came to me. I tried to keep Cammie and Zach's characters like the book and I'm sorry if they are off. Constructive Criticism is much appreciated. If you have an idea feel free to tell me and I might try to put it in the story. I'll give you full credit if I do use your idea. This is my 1st fanfiction so I'm new to this. If I can improve the story in anyway tell me and I'll work on it.

THANK YOU!!

* * *

I woke up, and the first thing I noticed was; I was in pain. Not the I-just-got-stung-by-a-bee-pain. The kind where you feel like if you move one inch of your body you'll lose it, like someone is stabbing your heart but you're not dying.

Then I remembered;

_I was in Nebraska; the small town my grandparents live in was having the yearly Christmas party. I was hanging out with my best friend; Ashley (who goes to a spy school just like Gallagher in Italy) it had just started to snow. we were walking back to her house- a ranch just like my grandparents- catching up, she had one of those glass Coca-Cola battle in her hand I had a bottle water in mine. She was telling me about this guy she met when they got to go into town. I felt a pang of sadness because it reminded me Josh. But I didn't say anything. But being the excellent spy that she was she saw my face and immediately said "Sorry. Sore subject." I couldn't help but notice that Her Italian accent was becoming more pronounced as she got older. I had known Ashley for about 2 years. Her parents were M18 spies. Spies that only a handful of people know about. Spies that can be gone for years on a mission and never come back. Spies that are never there for their kids. But this never seemed to faze Ashley. She has family in Italy-her aunt and uncle- but she always came to Nebraska for the summer. When I ask her why I always get the same answer; "can't a girl get a change of scenery every once in a while." Then she would give me a small guarded smile and change the subject. "Are you going to tell me about Zach or what? You haven't said one word about him. Last summer he was all you could talk about. Him and that josh kid."_

_Zach_

_ The guy who I can never get out of my head. I don't know if I like him or hate him. As of lately he's really been making me mad so the part of me that hates him is far greater than the part that likes him. Every time I thought of him I thought of his face in the alley. Why did he want to talk to me? And where did he go after the masked man fled? Did he go after him? _

_ "Cam? You gonna talk or am I going to be forced to listen to the 'peaceful' sounds of nature." I cracked a smile; she can always put me at ease. Bex, Liz, Macey and Ash are really the only the people I can tell everything too. In some ways I can tell her more because she lives almost 5000 miles away. So I told her. I told her about what had happened at the convention, she said she already new. I told her about seeing Zach in Cleveland and how he had- in typical Zach fashion- bailed as soon as the authorities showed up. To which she said "I'll slug him." I laughed and told her about how I figured out that he was following me in Boston, and what happened on the train in the collapsible bed. And how I thought he was going to kiss me but he didn't. And how he gave me his jacket, which made he smile. She just nodded she knew I was confused about him. She didn't press; she knew I didn't want to talk about it so we walked in silence. I heard a branch snap off in the woods. I jumped and turned my body toward the sound ready to fight. I'd been jumpy ever since I left Gallagher. Ash giggled and grabbed my hand and pulled me along side her. We walked for 3 minutes and 45 seconds when she asked "what are you thinking?"_

_ "Really wanna know?"_

_ "Yes. Talk to aunt Ashy." Ashley was one of the most complex people I had ever met. Well, besides you-know-who. No one ever knew what her mood was going to be like. I don't think she knew sometimes._

_ "I was thinking about Zach. Do you think he likes me? Or is it just a game?" I had been saving this question for her all year. She won't sugar coat it, she will tell me like it is. _

_ "Well…" she put he hand to her chin and pretended like she was rubbing a beard that wasn't there. "Based on what you told me last summer and what you told me now; I can't even figure it out. It seems like he does, I mean he gave you his jacket and left you a note knowing you would find, for crying out loud. But you're right his moods change more than mine on the 28__th__ day, so I can't really tell." _

_ I almost physically fell over I had expected her to actually know. _

_ "But" she went on "he did save your life. And didn't you say he snuck out of Blackthorn to see you in Ohio?"_

_ "No I said he might have."_

_ "What did he say to you exactly?"_

_ "He said 'where's there's one Gallagher Girl, there are usually others' and I said 'we're like smoke and fire that way.'"_

_ She stopped and put her hand over her heart and then pulled me into a hug and said "you flirted with him! I'm so proud of you." I didn't tell her that I hadn't really been flirting with him I just said the first thing that came to my mind so I wasn't standing in front of him looking like an idiot. _

_ "Okay, so what does this mean?" I asked impatiently as we started walking again. But she didn't get to answer me. _

_ The sound of a gun firing rang through the air and 1.5 seconds later Ashley's coke exploded. Glass went every where her hand was gushing blood and I had gotten nipped in my arm and leg. We turned around just as a masked man threw the first punch, it hit Ashley in the face. She got mad and dug a piece of glass out of her hand that had gotten imbedded in her skin and stabbed the guys shoulder, while I took a blow to my right shoulder. Pain rang out threw my shoulder and I got mad. I mean could you blame me? Not even one week into my summer vacation and I was already being attacked. Despite the pain I threw my best punch landing my fist right against his temple. His hand went straight to his head and I swiped my leg under his feet, but he didn't go down. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ashley kick a guy in the head I heard a snap and he went down, unconscious. I wasn't paying attention someone punched me in my left side. A kick to the right side of my head. Pain radiated throughout my whole body. I was falling. I saw my best friend lunge toward one of the guys, I saw him go down. But then I saw a guy come out of no where, I saw him land a blow to the other guys head, he went down. My best friend called my name. I wanted to answer, to tell her I was alright, and to thank the guy who saved not only my life but also one of my best friends. _

_ But then my world went black._

Despite the pain that was coursing through my body at the moment I didn't scream, or yell like I wanted too. I just barley opened eyes enough to see a man, his back was turned away and he was talking into a cell phone.He didn't say anything but I faintly heard someone talking on the other end. I couldn't make anything out but I heard mumbles. He hung up. I quickly closed my eyes and allowed my breathing like I had learned to make it look like I was still asleep. Who ever he was came over to the bed and ran his finger from my temple to my chin, sighed and walked away. From what I could tell he walked down stairs and opened a door, I heard a strong wind blowing outside and the door was closed.

I waited 2 minutes and 10 seconds before opening my eyes again. I sat up and a white-hot pain seared through me. I groaned. I knew this kind of pain I knew if well enough to know when I had a concussion. And right now; I had a concussion.

I looked at my surroundings; I was laying in a full sized-very comfortable- bed the "room" was more of a loft I could see the downstairs from the bed. To My right there was a small dresser and to my left a couch and a big bay window. I got out of bed that was the first time I noticed what I was wearing; a sweat shirt that was way too big for me. One that I had never seen before. And a pair of sweat bottoms. My sweat bottoms. I walked to the window. It was iced over.

Okay… so I didn't know where I was.

I wiped off part of the window and looked out. Nothing but snow and far off into the distance I could see mountains. I was so mesmerized by the beauty I didn't hear anyone come through the door or walk up the stairs until I heard a familiar voice say "how's the head?" I turned around.

Zach. Zach was standing in front of me. His eyes looked generally concerned. He stayed about 10 feet away. And didn't move. I didn't answer. Instead I said "what happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"I remember. But why am I here?"

My throat was dry. My voice was cracking and it hurt to talk.

He didn't say anything. Instead he grabbed the bottled water off the night stand that I didn't see. Walked up to me. I could feel the heat from his body. He looked into my eyes, I thought he looked like he wanted to kiss me. Hug me, hold my hand something. But he didn't he just handed me the bottle water and said "drink. It'll make you feel better." So I drank. And he was right I did feel better. Why is it that he's always right?

"Will you answer my question now?"

"Does it matter why you're here?"

"Yes."

"No it doesn't because the only thing that matters is that you're safe. And you feel safe." And with that he walked away.

_But I don't feel safe. I'll never feel safe ever again._

We didn't talk the rest of the day. He told me it was noon when I had woken up and I had been out for about two days. I stayed up stairs and laid in bed while he stayed down stairs.

I didn't ask him why he saved me. Why he was there when I needed him. Why he was _always _there when I needed him, but never there when I wanted him there?

_Because it's Zach._


	2. Gone

5 hours, 43 minutes, and 56 seconds later I realized something.

I'm here. But where is Ashley? Did they get her? Was she okay? And where do my grandparents think I am?!?!?! I've been selfish, I've been to busy sulking about my bad luck that I haven't even thought of everyone else.

I couldn't take it. I had to know the answers to these questions. So I took a deep breath and walked downstairs. It was tiny. To my left there were three doors, one was propped open and I could faintly make out a sink.

_Bathroom_

The other two were locked. To my right a "kitchen" if you could even call it that. Three cabinets, a stove, a refrigerator, and a sink. But there he was asleep on a couch that was pushed up against a wall under the loft. He looked peaceful, like a little kid. I couldn't help but think he looked kind of… cute?

I walked over to the couch picked up the pillow on the floor and threw it at him with every ounce of strength I could muster.

He shot up, confused, he looked up at me and groaned, sat up on the couch and put his head in his hands. His hair was messed up, but in a good way. Okay so he did look cute. Well, that is until he said; "what do you want?"

I sat down on the couch beside him, I was originally going to yell at him but now I felt guilty for throwing the pillow at him because well… he looked cute.

"Where does everyone think I am?" I asked, he hadn't looked up at me but I could tell he was smirking. He took his head out of his hands, leaned back ran his hands threw his hair and let out a breath.

1 minute and 23 seconds later he looked at me, and smirked. Of course. Does this boy ever stop smirking?

"So?"

"Your grandparents think you're with you mom. Your mom called them and told them that she _didn't_ have to go out on business or whatever she tells them she has to do during Christmas break. Anymore questions?"

"What happened to Ashley? Is she okay?"

"That's her name?!?!? God. She's crazy."

I laughed a little. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, she's fine it took Grant and me 14 minutes to convince her that her that yes I was here to take you away, and no I wasn't part of the Circle, and yes I was supposed to keep you safe and no, I wasn't going to hurt you." I didn't say it but I was pretty sure this was the most information he's ever given me. Maybe I should throw a pillow at him more often?

"Now will you please answer my first question?"

"I did. Your grandparents think—"

I cut him off. For a spy he could be really stupid at times. "No, why am I here? Where is here?"

"I already told you why you're here." He said with one of his I-know-something-you-don't smiles.

Oh. Yeah. He did, I was here because he was supposed to protect me. "Where is here?" I repeated

"Somewhere in the mountains." He was enjoying this _way _too much.

"I'm serious Zach." It was the first time I said his name today, he must have realized it too because he looked into my eyes and my heart skipped a beat. Just like that. For Zach Goode. Boy was I in trouble.

"Alaska. A safe house in Brooks Range."

_Alaska. Of course._

"How long do I have to stay here?" I asked. My voice cracked I didn't want it too. I tried to keep it as solid as I possibly could but it didn't work. I looked down. I wanted to go home. I didn't want to stay here, Christmas was in two days. I wanted to be home with my grandparents, I wanted to get my old life back. Why me? Why do they want me? What did I do to them? I was really wished I had taken Bex's offer to go to London with her for Christmas break.

I felt his warm fingers brush across my forehead I looked up. I stared into his eyes while he stared into mine. "When I get the call saying it's safe enough for you to go back home. Until then you're stuck with me."

He got up and went to one of the locked doors. Pulled out a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. He opened it enough to just slip his body through the crack but not enough so I could see inside.

I sat on that little couch staring at that door for the next thirty minutes when sunlight cast through the window up stairs it lit up the whole shack. I got up and walked upstairs to the window the ice was melted so there was little water drops falling and leaving streaks. The sun was setting behind the mountain turning the sky pink and orange. I hadn't seen something like it in forever. I stood there by the window watching the sun slowly sink when finally it was gone.

And so were my hope of getting home.


	3. Determination

PLEASE READ!!!!!!

A/N: I DO NOT OWN THE GALLAGHER GIRL SERIES. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO ALLY CARTER THE AUTHOR OF THE GALLAGHER SERIES.

If you have an idea feel free to tell me and I might try to put it in the story. I'll give you full credit if I do use your idea. This is my 1st fanfiction so I'm new to this. If I can improve the story in anyway tell me and I'll work on it.

THANK YOU FOR READING.

* * *

When I got hungry I got _really _hungry- can you blame me I've been out of it for two days- I went downstairs. I didn't expect much to be in the cabinets. I was wrong. The things were stocked!! Canned foods, cereal, macaroni and cheese, anything you could think of. There was water, Gatorade, milk, coke, in the fridge, enough food, and stuff to drink to last us for _months_.

I decided to eat some cereal. As I was eating Zach came out of the room. He didn't say anything just looked at me smirked and went upstairs.

His mood swings were really getting on my nerves.

About 2 minutes later he came back down, went to the cabinet and got himself some cereal, He sat down across from me and started eating. It was like he was radiating off bad vibes. Either he really hated me or he really wanted me gone. Which let me tell you; if he wanted me gone all he had to do was say the word.

I got up put my bowl in the sink and started walking up the stairs when he said; "Don't unpack anything."

"Don't unpack anything?"

"Yeah, that's what I just said."

"Why? I don't even have anything to unpack." I was really confused now..

"Yes, you do. Your suitcase is in the closet."

I ran up stairs and found the door that must have been the closet. My suitcase _was_ in the closet. I unzipped it and sure enough all the clothes I had packed for my break in Kansas.

Seeing all my clothes in my suitcase really hit home. Seeing it all right there in front of my face really made all of this seem real.

The Circle of Cavan is really after me.

I'm really stuck in a safe house.

With Zach.

My family thinks I'm somewhere I'm not.

And I can't even call my friends!

A tear ran down my face, and I collapsed onto the floor, I couldn't take it anymore. Why did this have to happen to me?

I wiped away the tears and stood up. I was determined to get out of this. I was going to get myself out of this. I was going to show the Circle of Cavan who was boss. And I was going to get my life back on track.

_But how?_

First I wanted to know why I couldn't unpack my things. I mean wasn't Zach the one that said I'm stuck here until he gets the call that it's safe enough for me to go home?

I stormed downstairs. He was sitting on that couch again but this time there was a TV. And it was on.

"How is it that you can watch TV in the middle of nowhere?"

"Because it's a safe house. For spies." He was obviously referring to the fact that spies can access anything even cable. He was watching the news. The news reporter was saying there was going to be a blizzard.

A big one.

Tonight.

Zach got up and went to the window, I followed. "Why can't I unpack?"

"Because you were supposed to leave tomorrow."

"Supposed to?"

"You really think I'm going to let you leave when a blizzards coming. I'm supposed to keep you alive not send you to your death. Do you realize how bad that would make me look?" he was trying to lighten up the situation. I didn't appreciate it.

"Where was I supposed to go?"

"You were going to meet up with your aunt Abby and she was going to take you somewhere."

"Why?" I asked. He sighed. I could tell he was getting impatient with all of my questioning. But I didn't care. Wouldn't keeping me safe also involve keeping me happy? If he didn't keep me happy I could walk out of this safe house and be gone, therefore I wouldn't be safe anymore.

"Because we have to keep them guessing. If we keep you in one place for too long they'll figure it out. They'll come after you and I may not be able to…" he stopped talking, I understood. If they came after me the two of us may not be enough. They could easily kill both of us, they are far better than two students. We stood there for what felt like hours but in reality it was only 3 minutes and 45 seconds. My feet started to hurt so I went to sit on the couch.

Zach stayed by the window and I started to watch the news. But occasionally I found myself sneaking a look at him. He never moved. His body stayed ridged and his eyes never left the sky.

A gust of wind blew out the heater. About 45 seconds after it started to get cold. I got Goosebumps, but Zach never moved. It's like he wasn't even fazed by the dropping temperature.

The wind was howling, the window started to shake, I thought they might break, but they didn't.

Not like my heart was.

They longer I was in Zach's presence the more depressed I got. I mean what's with him? He acts all caring in the beginning, but then he acts cold and harsh, and then he's back to caring about me. Will I ever figure this boy out?

I got tired and got up. I was halfway up the stairs when I heard him say "Goodnight Gallagher Girl"


	4. Intimidation

I would really like to thank

Cherrypinky16

Katie4cheer

Kelsey Goode (sorry I spelled your username wrong)

Hearts4ever

For their ideas,

I'm going to use all of your ideas just not all of them in this one chapter, but throughout the whole story.

I just wanted to thank you ahead of time for your ideas.

THANKYOU((:

* * *

"_What are you thinking?"_

_ "Really wanna know?"_

_ "Yes. Talk to aunt Ashy."_

_ "I was thinking about Zach. Do you think he likes me? Or is it just a game?" _

_ "Well…Based on what you told me last summer and what you told me now; I can't even figure it out. It seems like he does, I mean he gave you his jacket and left you a note knowing you would find, for crying out loud. But you're right his moods change more than mine on the 28__th__ day, so I can't really tell." _

_ "But, he did save your life. And didn't you say he snuck out of Blackthorn to see you in Ohio?"_

_ "No I said he might have."_

_ "What did he say to you exactly?"_

_ "He said 'where's there's one Gallagher Girl, there are usually others' and I said 'we're like smoke and fire that way.'"_

_ "You flirted with him! I'm so proud of you."_

_ "Okay, so what does this mean? "_

_ The sound of a gun firing rang through the air and 1.5 seconds later Ashley's coke exploded. Glass went every where her hand was gushing blood and I had gotten nipped in my arm and leg. We turned around just as a masked man threw the first punch; it hit Ashley in the face. She got mad and dug a piece of glass out of her hand that had gotten imbedded in her skin and stabbed the guys shoulder, while I took a blow to my right shoulder._

_ A man in a suit came out of the woods, pointed a gun and aimed it at me. Between my eyes. He pulled the trigger and—_

I bolted up right in the bed; I hadn't realized I fell asleep.

There was sweat on my face, but I was shaking, either from the dream or because it had gotten colder, I didn't know.

I had been having nightmares since the night in D.C. but they had never been that bad.

I got up and went downstairs I need a glass of water to calm my nerves.

I turned around and found Zach staring at me.

"What?" I finally said.

"Nothing, just watching you. You're interesting you know that? I never know what you're going to do next."

"I could say the same about you." I smiled, I couldn't help it, I finally got to channel my inner Macey McHenry and say something I wanted to say.

I could see that he was surprised too; he got up and came to stand in front of me. He took the cup from my hand and set it on the counter without breaking eye contact.

"Tell me something-"he reached up and tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear, his hand lingered on my face for 4 seconds, "are you happy it's me you're stuck with?"

I didn't answer; I mean how could I when he was staring at me with his beautiful eyes. I've never seen anything like them, green. A green I didn't even know was out there.

He raised his eyebrows as if to say "well?"

I didn't know what to say so I said the first thing I thought of; "I don't know." Which was really stupid because who says 'I don't know?' to a question like 'are you happy it's me you're stuck with?' especially when it's someone as cute as Zach asking.

"You don't know?"

I nodded.

"You're intimidated. Why, Gallagher Girl? It's just me."

"I'm not intimidated." I lied. Even if he wasn't an amazing spy anyone could've figured it out my voice said it all.

"Really? So if I told you I was going to kiss you right now you wouldn't be intimidated by me saying that?"

Why was he doing this now? Can't he just make up his mind on what he wants?

If his mood swings were a punch I would be dead right now.

He stepped closer to me, I backed up. He smirked and stepped closer.

When I first met Zach he was one that was chasing me. But last semester I was the one chasing him, we had changed roles. And now the roles were changed again.

_Were they?_

I didn't know, was I just a game to him? If he won me over he would get his prize?

He cupped the side of my face a smiled his infamous smile, I bit my lip, Was I really going let Zach Goode kiss me?

Yes, I was, I wanted him to. I've wanted him to since I first saw him in Ohio.

He leaned in to kiss me.

Five inches, four, I closed my eyes.

Three, two—

He pulled away.

_What was his problem?!?!? Here I was willing_, _no, no, wanting him to kiss me._

I felt like I could fall over, like a ton of bricks had just been dumped on my shoulders. He took a step back.

I suddenly felt colder with out him standing near me.

Suddenly a piercing red started flashing throughout the house and the door was knocked off its hinges and fell to the floor.


	5. Leaving

Sorry I was slow getting this up; I would be lying if I told you I was busy.

Truth: I've been too caught up in reading fanfics to update this. They are so addicting((: oooh, and I went to see Old Dogs, it was so funny much much better than the preview perceive it to be.

I want to know if you; my lovely, amazing readers, have seen it and if you have tell me what your favorite part was, mine was defiantly when they were playing ultimate Frisbee on the camping trip thing.

Again sorry it was late, school starts tomorrow (BOOOOO!!!!) but I'll try to update as fast as I can.

Side note: there's some cursing in this chapter, I just thought I would make it a little more of a Tiffany original((:

* * *

Ashley.

Ashley was here. And she had set off the alarm? No ash wouldn't do that, she's too smart.

She took one look at Zach and me and smiled. I stepped out from behind Zach and ran to her. I couldn't believe she would come for me, I didn't know what had happened to her and I couldn't tell you how happy I was that she was okay.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to save your ass. Get your stuff we have a chopper waiting outside it's going to take you to London so you can stay with Bex and her family."

"Wait we?"

"Yeah, Bex is here."

Wait, Bex is here and she didn't even come in? "Why didn't she come in?"

"She is on the phone with her mom and dad telling them what's going on. Come on, Cam go get your stuff, get a jacket too, it's getting colder."

I went to the closet and opened my suitcase, I didn't remember seeing a jacket, I knew I had on a jacket when we got attacked but I can't remember if it fell off or not.

I could hear Ashley interrogating Zach downstairs

"_Do you like her?"_

_No answer._

"_What are you?"_

"_A spy." _

"_Bull. You're part of that team aren't you?"_

A jacket.

His jacket. And the _only _jacket in the suitcase. How was I going to do this? I knew neither one of them would let me leave this house without a jacket. And I really didn't want Zach seeing that I still had his jacket.

"_Stay away from her." _ I heard Ashley seethe.

"_You and I both know I can't do that. I have to protect her."_

"_You may be protecting her from the Circle of Cavan, but you're breaking her heart. You and I both know that Cammie is a good spy, hell she's an amazing spy but if you break her heart… she won't be anymore."_

I didn't want to hear anymore so I yelled "Ashley!" she was by my side in no time.

"Help me put his back in my suitcase please." She bent down and threw everything in the little rectangle all my clothes were unfolded and wrinkled, she sat down on it bounced a couple time and then zipped it close, she picked it up and ran down the stairs, I hadn't even gotten off the floor when she yelled she was taking it to the chopper and when she got back I better be downstairs or she's going to carry me out against my will.

I looked around for the last time, I may of only been here for a short time but I would miss it, it was cozy and felt like a home, I walked downstairs, Zach was leaning against the counter arms crossed looking down at his shoes.

He was kind of like my knight in shining armor. Always riding in to save my butt when I needed it most. Like when Cinderella married Prince Charming he saved her from he evil step mother and stepsister, but Cinderella and Prince Charming lived happily ever after, Zach jumps at the chance to leave me.

"Thanks." I say, looking down at my feet, "I know I don't really say-" he cut me off. "Never. You've never said thank you. But you don't have to. I don't mind saving you, as long as you're safe and alive."

"I'm sorry."

He walked over to me and cupped my chin in his hand and tilted my head so we we're staring into each other's eyes. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead and I swear I felt goose bumps all over. "Be safe." He looked into my eyes. "Please? For me"

"I'll try my best."

"Cam, come on!" I turned toward the sound, Ashley was standing in the doorway waving her hand toward the door, I slipped on Zach's jacket and walked to her.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl." I turned around. "Nice jacket." Then he smirked. And I blushed.

Ashley and I walked to the copper; I saw Bex and ran to her.

They closed the door and we took off.

"Are you okay?" Bex's eyes were full of concern something I have longed to see in a friend since I've been stuck with Zach.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where are we going?"

Ashley answered this time. "You and Bex here are going to London. You'll be safe there. I'm going back to Italy to stay with my family."

"Ash, I am _so_ sorry I got you into this. I really am."

"It's fine Cammie. This is the most fun I've had on a break since I went with my parents to take down that mob-Yunkun I think it was- that had been planning to blow up that Chinese market." She laughed at the memory.

"No way, you got to take them down! I heard about that didn't you kill one of the men with a fork?"

While Bex and Ashley bonded over stories I thought about what else? Zach.

He's always in my thoughts; he's like the only thing I think about. I reached up and touched the spot on my forehead he had kissed. Every time I thought about his lips touching my forehead it sent a chill up my spine, but in a good way.

I fell asleep drowning in my thoughts.


	6. Follow Her

Sorry this is short.

It's in Zach's POV. I wrote it in study hall; I'm going to add another chapter tonight, probably after the game. (TEXAS!!!)

p.s. I changed my name.

* * *

Zach POV

Cammie needed to be protected and I had been chosen to do just that; protect her. But I haven't been doing my job; the Circle of Cavan is still after her, still attacking her, they still know where she is everyday and every second. They're probably setting up a team to go after her now.

And I wasn't there to protect her.

I knew she was safe.

But only because of her "friend."

If only she knew who "Ashley" really was. She wouldn't be able to take it. I couldn't hurt her like that, but I could see through her phony mask. She wasn't who she said she was, and Cammie needs to know that.

But I'm not going to tell her.

I needed to follow her.

I needed to make sure she stayed safe.

But this time I wasn't going to invade. She was going with Bex to London. So I would go to London. I would be a spy. I won't be seen or heard.

Out of sight. Out of mind.


	7. Shopping

I'm going to stop putting a time limit on myself.

I keep telling you guys that I'm going to post a chapter this time and that time. But I don't.

I'm sorry. I could tell you that I didn't update Thursday night because Texas lost against Alabama because of a dirty play. I mean come on. It was Colt McCoy's first possession of the ball and that defense guard person (I don't even know what to call him) head-butted him in the shoulder. He got a stinger and his arm was numb. But Garret played good. He's a freshman. He did good. Jordan Shippley is cute (:

Sorry. That was a rant. Sorry. I was mad. THEY ALMOST HAD EM' TOO!

Again, sorry. I had to say it, err well, type it.

* * *

Cammie POV

I had been in London for three days now. We had left the safe house and the chopper took up to Juneau and Bex and I got on a plane and it took us to Virginia, to Gallagher Academy. My mom had wanted to see me. She met us there; apparently she was in France meeting with the director of the CIA. She had grabbed me out of the car and pulled me into a hug before I could get both feet out of the car. We were only there for two hours and fourteen minutes but it seemed like all day. Questions were coming from left and right; "are you sure you don't want to stay at Gallagher?", "Bex, you're positive your parents are up for this?", "Cammie, I can cancel my plans and stay here with you. I just want you to be safe." I realized as we got back into the car that this was talking a huge toll on my mom. I had never seen her so… out of character. She was never like this. And I felt horrible because there was nothing I could do to help. I wanted my normal life back.

Bex and I landed in London when the sun was just starting to set. Her parent's guards picked us up; Mr. and Mrs. Baxter were on a mission and were due to be back in three days.

Those three days were. They had called last night confirming that they would be back precisely noon today. It was 11:52 now. Bex was pulling me off her bed and throwing clothes at me rambling on about how if I didn't get out of bed and get changed right now she was going round-house kick me into the next century. I didn't like that idea , and when Bex uses you words "I am" and "round-house kick" I the same sentence and you don't do whatever she wants you're asking for you death to be handed to you on a silver platter.

So I got up from underneath the warm covers and looked at the clothes she set out for me. Jeans, a shirt and a Zach's jacket.

Isn't there anywhere I can go, anything I can do that won't remind me of him?

"We're going shopping" she said with a smile. "I need to get you a Christmas present. So I thought why not just let you pick out what you want and then you can act really surprised when you open it on Christmas day." She clapped her hands together and smiled.

I groaned. Why isn't this Christmas Break going my way? I have crazy people after me. Shouldn't I get a little break?

Like no shopping?

* * *

I'll never like shopping.

Walking around all day carrying bags that weigh more than what they should. Changing in and out of clothes. Spending money that you could be saving for something more important.

I don't get it.

But Bex _loves _shopping so I was forced to go to stores with socks priced in the hundreds. Every store we went to Bex headed straight for the ball gowns, and heels, when I asked why this was all we were looking at she would say "just curious."

Bex held up a pairs of shoes with heels that I, despite being a spy and trained to keep my balance, would most defiantly fall on my face in, and asked "what do you think about these?"

"They're… tall?" I said, we were in the shoe area of a high end store; shoes were stacked up against the walls on shelves, which were lit up, and completely glass.

"Yes. They are tall. But would they be too tall?"

"Why would they be too tall, you're not the one who would fall on your face in them?"

"Well… I was going to tell you…" she broke off and sat down next to me on the sofa. "See, every winter my parents host a Christmas party at this ball room 'Queen's Castle' in downtown London… and I, uh, invited Grant last night. He called me. And he said he might, _might_ bring… Zach."

It all began to blur together; the ball gown, how she would make me try on dresses and then whisper something like "too formal," or "to casual" and make me change then drag me to another store to torture me.

"This is why we're shopping?" I stood up, and glared at my best friend. I wasn't really mad at her as much as I was mad at Grant. If he brought Zach I was going to put him in a headlock that even Mr. Greek God would be begging to get out of.

"You wouldn't have come if I told you why we were really shopping." She was right. I wouldn't have.

I sat down, deflated.

First the Circle of Cavan attacks me on my Christmas Break and now I have to go to a party?!?


	8. Christmas Party

Zach POV

Grant and I watched Cammie and Bex walk in and out of stores all day long. I had called Grant as soon as I had made the decision to tail Cammie in London. He was more than happen to come along since it would give him a chance to look at Bex. All day they walked in and out of stores all day, I could tell Bex was happy, she must still be overjoyed that Grant called her last night and had accepted her invitation to the party. Of course he had accepted and then dragged me into it as well.

Cammie didn't look to happy about today's events, she looked miserable. I felt bad, I wasn't doing my job, I needed to focus, get my mind wrapped around the truth; I was here to protect her. _Not _to be her friend. _Not _to care for her.

"Bex looks _hot_!" Grant and I were sitting in a Café across from the store the two girls were in, lucky for us the store had a huge glass window and if you had good enough eye sight you could see Bex and Cammie sitting on a couch talking. Being the spies that we were we could see all of this.

"Can you read their lips?" I asked, I felt eyes burning holes into my skull and I was fully aware of girls sitting at the table behind us that were the source of this.

"Uhh… let me see… I can't make out what they are saying. I think Bex just said 'might bring Zach.'" Grant can be a complete imbecile at times but he's the best lip reader at Blackthorn.

I strained to see Cammie's reaction. I faintly saw her take a deep breath before someone passed in my line of vision, when they had moved on Cammie was on her feet yelling at Bex. I smirked.

They left two hours later, they each had two shopping bags in their hands. They got into a black town car and started home. I turned to Grant, "now what?"

"You're the one following her, I'm just here for the party."

"Thanks, man."

"I bet you 30 bucks I can get Bex to make out with me tomorrow night at the Christmas party." He leaned forward and extended his hand, Grant was notorious for making bets, and he rarely won. So that's why I shook his hand, smirked and said "you're on."

I'll be 30 dollars richer tomorrow night.

Cammie POV

The party was in full swing when Bex and I got to the building. It was beautiful red and green streamers were hung from the high ceiling, a huge Christmas tree was at the front of the room, not lit yet, Bex had informed me that her and her parents would be lighting it this year since they were chosen to host the party this year.

Since it was a Christmas party, the women were wearing red cocktail dresses, and the men were wearing suits. Bex had on a halter dress, one that showed off her curves to a t. and black heels. She made me buy a strapless, simple red dress and silver heels.

We walked over to where the refreshments were trying to blend in so someone wouldn't come talk to us.

"So basically, my mom said all we have to do is make an appearance and then we can go somewhere else so we don't have to mingle with the adults."

"What about Grant and…Zach." I had been having trouble saying his name since I left Alaska, I didn't know why.

"Are you okay?" she asked, I nodded and understanding lit her eyes, "I'm sorry Cam, I just thought that you would be okay with seeing him. We can avoid them if you want." I grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the way of a couple that wanted to get to the punch. I pulled her to a corner. "No it's okay, I'm fine really."

"I know. But you never told me what happened, I mean I know what happened but not what _really_ happened." I understood what she meant. She wanted to know what happened with Zach at the safe house.

"Can we talk about this later." I say and look away.

"We don't have a choice, they're coming over here." She said. I looked up and saw Grant and Zach walking toward us, both in black suits.

Grant immediately scanned his eyes over Bex and she straightened out her back and pushed her chest out a little.

Where does she learn this stuff? Not at Gallagher that's for sure.

"Hello ladies." Grant said with a smile.

"Grant, Zach, how are you?" Bex replied

My eyes slid over to Zach, he was watching me, I had to concentrate not to squirm under his gaze. Apparently he could tell I was uncomfortable because he smirked.

I saw Grant lean in and whisper in Bex's ear. She blushed, yes Bex Baxter just _blushed_, and smiled, turned to me and said "I'll see you later." And then they left, hand in hand.

This left me alone with Zach.

"How are you?" I was surprised, Zach Goode doesn't ask if someone is okay. He automatically knows.

"I'm fine. You?"

"I'm better now."

Smirk.

What did he mean by that?

His smirk grew larger as I continued to stare, confused.

He leaned in and his hand gripped my upper arm softly, and I almost shivered. "We need to talk. Can we talk?" his warm breath tickled my neck, (Bex insisted that I wear my hair back)

I knew my voice would fail me if I spoke so I nodded.

His hand ran down the length of my arm, his finger tips leaving goose bumps along my arm, his hand slipped into mine and he started walking. I brain went fuzzy, all I could see was Zach.

_The things this boy does to me._

We walked down a hallway, up a flight of stairs, and ended up in a small closet almost like a coat closet, he opened the door and gestured for me to go in, I was hesitant, the room was so _small_, I didn't even know if it would fit both of us.

"It's fine. Go on." His hand found the small of m back and nudged me a fraction of an inch but it was enough for me to take a step forward and walk in the closet. He stepped in after me and closed the door, there was no light and when my eyes adjusted to the dark I realized how small this closet really was. We fit, but just barley, our bodies weren't touching but if I leaned forward just a little bit I would be smashed up against him. Because I was wearing heels our faces were almost level. my forehead came up to about his nose. I looked up and saw his smiling.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked, because frankly what else can be said?

"Oh, I didn't I just couldn't be in that room for one more second and you looked like you felt the same way."

"So what are we doing in here?"

"Where else would we go Gallagher Girl?"

Somewhere down stairs someone started playing music, but it wasn't modern music, it was classical, the kind of music old people listen to.

My feet started to hurt and I shifted my weight from my left foot to my right, my chest brushed against his and my heart skipped a beat. One of his arms wound around my waist and his other cupped my cheek.

"Just so you know, Gallagher Girl, I'm going to kiss you now." For a second my mind flashed back to tenth grade, before his lips brushed against mine. My arms reached up and wrapped around his neck and my fingers threaded through his hair, it was soft and felt amazing under my finger tips. His arm pulled me tighter against him and our bodies pressed together as a vertical wresting match started to wane.

He broke the kiss and smirked, his thumb caressed my cheek and I bit down on my lip and he brought his lips back down to mine.

Somewhere downstairs someone started to scream.


	9. Questions and Realizations

**sorry it took so long.**

**it's a little cliffy, *evil laugh* this is my favorite chapter so far.**

**i promise, promise, promise, i will upload another chapter tonight, i'm almost done with it now.(:**

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns all characters, except Ashley(: she's my creation. i wish i owned Zach, but don't we all? *wipes tear* **

* * *

I pulled back to look at Zach. "What was that?"

"I'm sure it was nothing. "He says like a person who knows exactly what is going on.

"What's happening Zach?" I asked because I knew he would know.

he took a deep breath, and ran his hand through his hair."Don't go out there Gallagher girl." he said and at the same time his hand on my waist squeezed sending shocks up my spine.

Another scream.

And another.

Something shattered, something big since I could hear it in the closet.

And then a voice above all the screaming: "anyone leaves and every one dies!"

"We have to go down there! Now! What if Bex and Grant are down there right now? They could be in trouble" I tried to release myself from  
Zach's death grip on my waist but... dang he was strong!

"I can guarantee you that Bex and Grant are not down there." He says with a smug smirk, like he knows something I don't, which he probably does.

"Well, we have to go down there anyways! What if they need help?"

"No we don't!" he was getting mad, angry, I didn't like Zach Goode this way. "Cammie, everyone single person downstairs is a spy. They will take care of it, no one will get hurt. But if you go down there you will, I _won't_ let that happen." He said it with such force I almost took a step backwards, but what kind of spy would I be if I did that.

"Who's down there Zach? I know you know! Don't lie to me. Don't make a smart comment, just for once tell me the truth, I think I deserve that!" I was almost screaming now. I could feel my eyes burning with tears; I looked up at him, my façade falling down.

I needed to know, I don't know anything, and everything I should be prepared for I know nothing about.

Everyone is sheltering me, they think its better this way, but it's not, stuff like this happens, it's happening right now, people want me, whether they want me dead or alive, they want me.

"Do you trust me?" he said as he reached up and brushed the tears off my cheek, I knew I looked like… well, not attractive, my mascara was probably running and I was blushing from the way Zach looked at me; a mix of fear, desperation and hope?

I knew then that Zach Goode wanted me to trust him, but how can I when everything he tells me feels like the half truth or a complete lie.

I never trusted him to save me. He didn't have to do that. I never trusted him to be there for me. Because he never was. Sure he saves my life on a regular basis, but again, I never asked him to do that!

How can I trust him when he's never given me a legit reason to, I'd defiantly put my life in his hands if I had to but, my heart? No, he's broken it. My mind? No, he's screwed with it to much. So what's left?

The noise downstairs was getting louder.

I heard a gunshot,

One more,

Two more,

Everyone was getting hurt because of me. It was the COC I knew it in my bones. People were certainly injured, dead even, _all because of me_.

But I could barley hear it, it was like someone had pushed the mute button on everything except Zach and I, because here in this tiny closet I was just asked a question that even me- a spy- couldn't answer.

_To trust Zach Goode or to not._

So I answered truthfully "no."

He looked hurt for a second, his hand fell from my cheek, and he took a step back. "Cammie, you can trust me."

I shook my head, "no, I can't. How do you trust someone who won't tell me anything? How do you trust someone who messes with your heart and head like you do mine? How do you trust someone who doesn't give you a reason to? Please Zach, if you know the answers to these questions, tell me. Now!" I knew I was being over dramatic, so that's why I didn't wait for an answer, since I was out of Zach's death grip I had time to lunge at the knob, turn it and run.

I heard Zach running after me, pleading me to come back, telling me I was going to get hurt. But I didn't care. All I could think about was the people downstairs that were hurting, and fighting because of me. my best friend, who had probably escaped from Grant and ran to the ball room think I might still be in there. If she got hurt… I didn't want to think about it. I wouldn't think about it, Bex would be okay, Grant would make sure of that.

If the Circle of Cavan wants me. They'll have me.


	10. Gunshot

**I know I promised to upload another chapter but I fell asleep, and then woke up with strep.**

**Sorry for not updating.**

**If you don't like this chapter; I'm sorry. Please no flames.**

**On to the story.**

* * *

My legs were carrying me faster than they ever had, I guess it had something to do with the fact that my life wasn't important anymore; everyone else's was. I was taking the stairs one at a time because of the heels that Bex had put me in, I didn't want to fall. I had just reached the landing when a hand gripped my shoulder, I flipped the person, I looked down and it was Zach, I tried to step over him but he grabbed my ankle and pulled me down to the ground, he flipped me so I was laying on my back and he was laying on top of me, he had his hands pinning mine above my head. I tried to kick and struggle against him but I didn't get anywhere.

"Stop. Cammie, stop. You can't go in there." His voice cutting through the fog that my mind had entered. I stopped struggling. He stood up, leaving me lying on the cold granite floor; he reached out his hand and said "come one, before someone notices something, and comes out here."

I didn't take his hand. Instead I bolted up and started to run but his hand clasped around my wrist and pulled me around a corner, put his hand over my mouth and said "don't say a word" just as two men came out of the ball room yelling in French. They were both short and muscular, both dressed in all black.

"Retrouver, et la ramener, le patron à ses besoins." _find her, and bring her back, the boss wants her._

I would've collapsed right then and there if it hadn't been for Zach's arm around my waist holding me up.

Footsteps were coming our way, I tensed up. Spies don't tense up. Spies are ready. I wasn't ready. I wanted to run and hide. I was being a coward.

Zach stepped out from behind the corner and threw the first punch.

"What the hell man?" I recognized Grant exclaim

"Sorry, man." Zach said trying to hold back a laugh.

I stepped out from behind the corner and Bex threw herself at me. "Oh, my god Cammie, we have to leave now."

"No! We can't. We have to help Bex."

"No, we have to leave, we have to hide you. Everyone's going to be okay. But if we don't leave now they could take you!" she said, her British accent strong

I heard a very faint "that's what I keep saying." I ignored it.

Bex pulled on my arm, and I stumbled forward, I looked back and Grant and Zach, "aren't you coming?"

"Yeah, we'll follow." _Lie_

"They'll be fine" Bex whispered to me. And pulled me down the hall.

"Elle est là!" _there she is!_

"Run Cammie!" Bex screamed.

We started to run toward the front door, it opened before we could get there, and two women in masks stood in the way, we stopped. Behind us stood the two men Zach and I saw earlier.

One of the women removed her mask and stepped forward, pulled out a gun and pointed it at me, I gasped.

"Sorry Cam. I never had a choice."

Ashley took a step forward and pulled the trigger and a gunshot filled the air.

I was fully aware of the sharp pain in my left shoulder. Of Bex jumping toward me and bracing my body on the cold floor and her screaming filling the silence. I was fully aware of the ball room doors swinging open and people running out.

I was fully aware of Ashley's face, of the tears that had formed in her eyes and that had started to fall.

All before my world turned black.


	11. Desperation and a Dark Encounter

so this is probably my **WORST** chapter yet, i couldn't think of anything and then it just kinda came to me,

but seriously, i'm sorry this chapter sucks, and i'm sorry it's so short, i wanted to write it while it was in my head, and i'm tired it's 2:15 AM.

i started another story,(**People Aren't Always What They Seem**) so i'll be updating both this one and that one at random, you can check that one out if you want to.

* * *

Zach POV

She was lying on the ground.

Blood gushing out her shoulder.

Her eyes closed.

There were spies everywhere, taking down COC agents left and right.

I was holding Grant back with everything I had, which wasn't a lot compared to him. He was trying to get to Bex who was shielding her body screaming "Cammie!" and "please wake up! Please!" in the middle of everything. Grant was struggling against every ounce of energy I had trying to get to Bex. My energy was slowly fading every time I looked at her, and if Grant didn't stop fighting and start listening I wasn't going to be able to hold him back and he was going to get himself killed.

It took the last ounce of energy I had but I finally took in a deep breath and threw Grant over my shoulder and around the corner.

"Will you calm down, stay here! If you go out there you'll get hurt! I've already lost Cammie you think I want to lose you too! God Damnit man! Think about Bex." I was yelling, ranting, and out of my mind completely, I couldn't think this wasn't supposed to happen. None of this was supposed to happen. But it was, I looked around the corner the COC agents were dropping like dead flies. Only 6 were left.

Grant was trying to get up, gasping for breath. Apparently I had knocked the wind out of him.

_Oops._

"Did you just" cough "say that" cough "you lost Cammie?"

Did I say that? I went through what I had just said in my mind; _"Will you calm down, stay here! If you go out there you'll get hurt! I've already lost Cammie…" _yeah, guess I did.

I ignored him,

* * *

Cammie POV

_The pain was excruciating. _

_The light was blinding. _

_But I couldn't tear my eyes away. It was as if something had hypnotized me and I was under their power._

"_Cammie…" a voice boomed in my head, I tried to cry out to it, I tried to move toward it but it was as if I was there in mind not body._

"_Don't give up…" something felt familiar. "Think of your friends…"_

_Then with a startling realization it hit me like a bullet- no pun intended._

_Dad…_

"_Yes… don't give up Cammie…"_

_I don't get it…_

"_I know… I don't expect you to… but don't give up."_

_But… it hurts so much…_

"_I know… but keep fighting… I love you."_

_Then… darkness._


	12. Tears and a Long Wait

**Here's the next chapter, it's longer(:**

**it would've been up Thursday but it snowed(: so i was playing out in the snow Thursday and Friday(:**

**I'll try to upload another chapter by Monday, we don't have any school. so i can work on the story.**

* * *

Zach POV

Three days.

It's been three days since Cammie was shot.

Now she was laying in a hospital bed, IVs pumping life into her small fragile body, stitches in her left shoulder, a bullet hole in her body and a broken heart that I caused.

And I wasn't even there to be by her side when she woke up, if she ever did.

* * *

Bex POV

My best friend, my sister, my partner in crime- literally- was hurt. She was lying in a hospital bed, completely unconscious breathing with the help of tube that had been shoved down her throat when they took her into surgery.

It was all I could do just to sit on the small couch in her small hospital room and hold in the sobs that would most defiantly break the silence at some point. Mrs. Morgan, Liz, Macey, my mom and dad, everyone that loves Cammie was here.

Liz was crying in the corner, Macey was sitting in a chair reading a People magazine feigning boredom but I could tell it was only a matter of time until she started crying. Cammie's mom was outside talking to the doctor's.

"When will she wake up?"

"When we start waking her up, right now she is in an induced comma when I feel that she is stable enough I will give the nurses the orders to gradually wake her up and then we'll take the tube out."

Me, I couldn't stop staring at her, I couldn't help but think it was my fault, if I had gotten her out of there sooner then she wouldn't be in this situation, we would be in my room getting ready to leave for Gallagher in two weeks.

I needed my best friend.

_Ha, me, Bex Baxter needing someone._

* * *

Zach

POV

"hey man, how you doin'" Grant sat down across from me at the kitchen table. Bex had kicked us out as soon as they had come to take Cammie to the hospital.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (A/N: I would have used a line, but this is just prettier.)

"_You guys should probably go. I don't think my parents will like the fact that I didn't tell them that you guys we're coming. I'll call you if anything changes, like if she wakes up or… well I'll just call you. Where are you guys staying?" she had had tears running down her face and her voice cracked in the most random places. I could safely say I'd never seen Bex Baxter that way._

"_Another safe house." I had responded looking at the helicopter take off, the one that held Cammie._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I'm fine. Why?" I got up and sat down on the couch, we had ended up in the same safe house the Cammie and I had stayed in. I stretched out my legs, and put my hands behind my head, I was projecting calm, cool and collected. But every fiber of my being was on hyper-drive.

"I'm just wondering. You've seemed a little on edge the past three days."

_Can you blame me? _

"Nah, man, I'm fine, just wanna get out of here, it's depressing. I just want to go home." I said and looked out the window. I wanted to get out of here. But I didn't want to go home. Not back to Blackthorn anyway, I needed to check in back at the head quarters, I haven't checked in the past three days. I can only imagine just how pissed the Director is.

Grant knocked my feet off the couch with one swipe almost sending me tumbling to the ground. But I regained my balance sat up straight and shot him a glare that said "go to hell"

"Don't look at me that way, I need a friend." And with that he threw himself at me trying to wrap his arms around my body. "Hold me!"

I shot up off the couch and smacked him on the head, walking to the bathroom, as I closed the door I heard Grant yell "I'm just trying to lighten up the situation! Don't be such a baby!"

* * *

Bex POV

The shouting was getting louder.

I this I can safely say I've never seen Mrs. Morgan this mad. From what Cammie's always told me she doesn't yell.

But, boy was she yelling now.

"You said you would wake her up _today_!"

"ma'am, you'll have to lower your voice or I'll have to call security." The doctor was very nice about the whole situation; he acted as if this happens everyday. Mrs. Morgan sat down in the chair next to Cammie's bed. The doctor started talking again. "Now, we're going to take the tube out today, I feel as if she is strong enough to breath on her own and the test tell me the same thing, we will gradually reduce the medicine the is keeping her asleep and by tomorrow night she should be awake if everything goes right."

"If everything goes right?" every turned their head toward Liz. It was the first time she's talked since she got to the hospital and her voice was raspy, as if she hadn't drank anything for a couple of days. Which she hadn't. "What does that mean; 'if everything goes right'?"

The doctor looked down at his clipboard, took a deep breath, as if this was all too much for him and said; "there could be complications."

* * *

Zach POV

Two more days, 3 hours, 23 minutes and 7 seconds.

Grant was getting on my nerves, now he was singing. Yesterday he was talking to himself. If he didn't shut up I would pick him up by his ear and throw him out in the frigid Alaska air.

"Will you shut up!" I screamed from the loft, I'd been trying to sleep for 30 minutes and he was downstairs singing, horribly off key.

"Why don't you-" he was cut off by the phone. "Hello?"

I pulled the covers over my head and shut my eyes. Grant was an amazing spy but he could be so stupid. Suddenly the covers were pulled off and landed on the floor, "what the hell man?"

"That was Bex. She's awake." I jumped up. "And uh... Zach?"

"Yeah?"

"Bex said she's pissed. At you."


	13. Heartbeak of a Different Kind

**WHOO!!!! I FINALLY UPDATED!!!**

** i know most people just ignore these but; please read the note at the bottom it's important. **

* * *

Cammie POV

They wouldn't stop asking me questions, it was really getting annoying. I was about to explode. Liz wouldn't stop smiling, Macey wasn't doing anything but laughing at my expressions when someone asked me a question, Bex was fuming. My mom was talking to the doctors outside and I was lying on an uncomfortable hospital bed in pain. I could barley move my upper body. Every time I tried a pain like no other shot through my shoulder and I would cuss under my breath causing a laugh from Macey and Bex but a glare from Saint Liz.

"I wanna leave." I mumbled just low enough for everyone to hear. I fiddled with the still white blanket.

I felt so helpless. I hated it; I wanted to leave, to go home with my mom and just leave this behind me and prepare myself for school.

"I know, Cam but the doctors are right, you need to stay for a while, and they need to make sure you're strong enough." Bex said and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear; playing the perfect motherly role.

"They want to make sure I'm strong enough?!" I almost yelled. "I'm a Gallagher girl!"

"They're just doing their job Cam; you think they don't want us out of here? You've been asleep for 6 days you have no idea what we've to them. They hate us. " Macey said from her spot in the only comfortable chair in the room. She was reading a US Weekly. She leaned forward in her chair next to my bed and said "I think one of the nurses checked into an asylum."

Bex and Liz laughed under their breath, I didn't find it funny.

_Why is my life so complicated?_

"Whatever." I mumble as my mom walks in. "when do I get to leave?"

"Oh, Cammie, just be patient, I'm doing the best I can. I know you want to leave." She said as she smoothed my hair, instantly soothing my rattled nerves.

* * *

Zach POV

Grant threw himself on the couch. "I'm so bored."

I threw a pillow at him. He had woken me up by throwing his heavy ass on my legs. "Go. Away." I mumbled and I covered my face with a pillow; it was lace, all white and looked like something a grandma would knit together.

"No, let's do something. Let's go into town, I'm hungry."

I groaned "there is a pantry full of crap to eat; all you have to do is read the directions- you know, the words on the back- and do what it says." I was getting annoyed, again. I never liked getting woken up, and Grant knows that, which is why he woke me up.

"Why can't we leave yet? I wanna see Bex!" he whined jumping up and down on the couch like a little kid, knocking the blanket I was using on the floor.

"Because, Cammie's mom doesn't want us pissing Cammie off."

"no. no. no. she doesn't was _you_ pissing Cammie off."

* * *

Cammie POV

"Okay, Miss Morgan, you're free to go." The nurse said as she helped me into the car.

I smiled weakly but I was about to jump out of my skin of someone didn't put this car into drive soon. I was so happy to be out of there.

My shoulder felt better, it still hurt when I moved it wrong, but I was feeling amazingly better.

Bex, Liz and Macey had left three days after I woke up, and now two more days later I was free to go, and it felt so good!

My mom was next to me in the back of the Town Car, she was on the phone with someone, talking in Korean, so she was either talking to someone in Korea or she was only talking in Korean because she knew it wasn't my strong suit. Either way I didn't care I just wanted to go home, home; Gallagher, that was my home, and I'd missed it. I missed the smell of the old books in the library, and I certainly missed my secret passage ways, and to an extent I missed my mom's cooking,

My mom gave me a smile and handed me a bag tied together with a purple ribbon, and mouthed "thank Macey."

I pulled on the string and looked inside; an iPod touch was inside. I smiled and silently thanked Macey.

I turned the iPod on and shuffled through the songs, every one of my favorite songs was on there. I picked a Beatles song; I closed my eyes and let the music surround me until I fell asleep.

* * *

"Cammie, wake up."

I opened my eyes and looked at my mom, "what?"

She smiled, but it was a tight smile, like she didn't want to do something she knew she had to do, which come to think of it, is basically a spy's life. "We're at the airport. Here's your ticket, and your passport, you're leaving at 4 o'clock sharp."

_Wait, what?_

I looked at the things she had just handed me; my hands had just turned to ice. "Mom… what? You're not coming?"

She raised a hand to stroke my hair, and looked me in the eyes; hers we're unreadable, and puffy, like she trying to hold back tears, "no honey, I'm not. The CIA feels as if you should be protected by one of their agents, they feel that if you we're to return to Gallagher you wouldn't be safe. So you're going to board the plane they booked for you and do what you are told." She took a deep breath, and for the first time I could tell that my mom- the best spy ever- was nervous. "Think of it like your first mission."

"And what is my objective?" I said looking down at my hands.

"To stay alive."

"Do you know who I'm going to meet? Do you know when I'm coming back?"

"no, Cam, I don't know who you're going to meet, a driver is going to pick you up at the airport and take you where the agent wants you to stay from that point on you are to stay with that agent until they tell you to leave or someone brings you back to Gallagher."

I noticed she skillfully avoided my other question.

I wanted to ask so many other questions but I looked down at the iPod in my lap and the time read 2:50. I had to leave now if I wanted to get through security and make the plane in time. "Where's all my stuff?"

She reaches behind her and drops a small duffel bag on my lap, "this is all your stuff. Now, you need to go if you don't want to be late." She cups my chin in her hand and kisses my forehead. "Be careful, I love you."

"I love you too." I say and step out into the London sun.

* * *

A private plane.

I smiled to myself and glanced out at the sky; nothing but clear blue, if I squinted my eyes enough I could see the ocean.

I lounged back on the comfy chair, to my left was a couch, a TV; which was playing a James Bond movie, a bathroom; with a shower! And in the very back was a bed, and the kitchen where the flight attendance we're now making my lunch; Macaroni and Cheese.

_This must be how Macey feels._

* * *

I was walking through the airport with my duffel bag slung over my shoulder and a bad case of bed head, we had been flying for 8 hours, I didn't know where I was, but all the signs I were passing were in English so I had to be someone in the continental US. I looked out every window I passed looking for some kind of sign or landmark that might tip me off as to where I was. But nothing, I'd only been in one airport in my life and it was just outside the small town my Grandparents lived in; it barley classified as an airport, just a runway with a control tower.

I was about to stop and sit down on a chair instead of walking around like an idiot and a sign caught my eyes,

"Morgan" a big bald-headed man in a suit was holding it in front of him and looking around anxiously.

I carefully walked toward him, keeping my eyes open for anyone that might pop out; after all this guy could just be a distraction set up by the COC.

He looked down at me when I approached him, "Cameron Morgan?"

"Cammie" I said automatically,

"Good, my name is Phil; I'm here to escort you, now if you don't mind I'll take that." He said as he carefully lifted my duffle bag off my shoulder. He smiled, he had a nice smile, and all his teeth were perfectly in place. He had green eyes and a scar just below his chin. "Follow me." he said and started to walk out of the airport, he led me to a Town Car and opened the door for me, and as he started to close it I said "umm… can I please keep my duffle bag with me please?" and gave the best I'm-sweet-and-innocent smile I could muster up.

He smiled "yes, miss Morgan"

_That was really going to get on my nerves._

* * *

We passed trees, and houses, and signs, but I couldn't figure out where I was, just when I was about to ask Phil, we passed something. To my right was a White House. Not just any White House, _the _White House, I stared at it as it faded in the distance; mouth agape.

Well, now I knew where I was; now I just have to figure out where I was _going_.

* * *

33 minutes later, we turned on a residential street, houses on both sides, they weren't mansions, but they weren't shacks either. Middle Class houses.

"Well, Miss Morgan, this is your stop." Phil looked in the rearview mirror at me and smiled, he pulled into the drive way of a house just 4 houses from the end of the street, it was red bricked, and a one story, there wasn't a car in the drive way, no lights we're on even though it was almost 7 at night and getting dark.

I guess Phil sensed my hesitation because he said "someone's home, just walk in, the door will be unlocked." This made me wonder if he was a secret agent.

I slowly got out of the car and had to turn around to grab my duffle bag out of the backseat so I wouldn't have to uses my left arm, "thank you." I said before I closed the door. He pulled out of the driveway and was down the street before I got to the door.

I slowly stood at the front door, taking it in, a fully glass door, but you couldn't see a thing through it; I'd never seen anything like it in my life. The doorknob was gold and if I hadn't been a spy in training I wouldn't have noticed the initials graved in the very top _"CM"_

I slowly turned the knob and opened the door; it was unlocked.

It was cold inside, and it smelled like chocolate, I immediately relaxed, it's amazing what just the smell of chocolate can do to a girls nerves.

"Hello?" I called out, nothing, I faintly heard country music playing in the back room, there was a small desk lamp light in the corner, to my left was a living room, with a wrap around couch and a huge flat screen TV mounted on the wall, and a Lakers basketball game on silently, and then a hallway. Directly ahead were sliding glass doors, and a backyard behind that. To my left was a dining room and the kitchen, I started to walk toward the hallway, following the music.

A voice cut through me like a knife, one that I hadn't heard in years, one that I had begged to hear, one I'd only heard in my dreams, one I thought had long been silenced. "Cammie…"

It's amazing how after all these years I can still recognize the voice.

I collapsed on the floor, and started to sob.

* * *

**i think i like where this is going(;**

**who do you think it is?**

**i want to hear your guesses.**

**thanks for being so patient, i know where this story is going now**

**(:**


	14. Secret Organization

I could feel the sunlight streaming through my closed eyelids. I tried to open my eyes but they felt like someone had glued them shut. I finally got them semi open and lifted my hands to pry them the rest of the way open. Little crusties coated my eyelids and when I finally got my eyes all the way open and sunlight was flooded through the room.  
The room was a light blue and small. I was in a full sized bed and there was a nightstand next to the bed. I turned over and saw a closed dark blue door, a white dresser and a mirror. I caught my reflection, groaned and turned back over, my hair was a mess and mascara trails were stained on my cheeks. the clock on the night stand said 5:47 the little dot was lit under the letters PM. the longer I was awake the more I noticed; my head was pounding and it felt like a million pounds, my throat hurt and my eyes burned.

And then I started to cry. I don't know why, my eyes started to water and then I couldn't help but let the tears fall. I slammed my fist into the pillow and screamed as long as I could. This is was so frustrating, why does this have to happen to me?

Once I finally calmed down and got up out of the bed I stepped into the hallway before looking left and right and making sure he wasn't anywhere and then stepped into the bathroom. I spotted a brush on the counter and attempted to brush through the tangles in my hair. I washed my face with the soap next to the sink until my face was red and blotchy but I still didn't feel clean. My face was red, my hair was greasy and I felt horrible.

I looked horrible.

I opened the doors on the cabinet and found shampoo and conditioner. It wasn't the kind I would normally use but I felt disgusting.

I turned the water in the shower to the hottest I could get it and stepped in.

The water burned my skin and it was almost unbearable, but it felt good at the same time. I scrubbed my scalp as much as I could, until it almost hurt.

I stepped out of the shower and realized I didn't bring clothes. I thought about just running back to my room seeing as it was only 10 feet away buy what if he saw me?

So I put my dirty clothes on and brushed through my hair one more time.

I opened the door and stepped on something. I looked down. Clothes were sitting on the floor in front of the door.

Tears welled up in my eyes as I picked up the freshly washed clothes and walked back into the bathroom to change.

Did he really care that much? Did he really? If he did he wouldn't have been gone this long. He wouldn't have stayed hidden. He would have come home. If he really cared and loved us he wouldn't have kept himself a secret.

Did my mom know? She wouldn't have kept it a secret. But she might have. She's kept secrets away from me before. But she wouldn't keep something as big as this a secret.

But she might not know about this.

I pulled my hair back into a pony tail and walked back to my room. I was halfway back to my room when I smelled bacon cooking. My stomach started to growl instantly.

A timer went off in the kitchen and I heard eggs cooking.

Breakfast for dinner. Like old times.

The tears I had held back just moment ago spilled over onto my cheeks.

He was trying to comfort me with old things. Things that use to make me happy, but now it seems like a cruel joke.

I thought about just sitting down on the bed and crying myself to sleep like I had before but my stomach had other ideas.

So I took a deep breath and let it out, relaxing myself.

I stepped out of the shower and realized I didn't bring clothes. I thought about just running back to my room seeing as it was only 10 feet away buy what if he saw me?

So I put my dirty clothes on and brushed through my hair one more time.

I opened the door and stepped on something. I looked down. Clothes were sitting on the floor in front of the door.

Tears welled up in my eyes as I picked up the freshly washed clothes and walked back into the bathroom to change.

Did he really care that much? Did he really? If he did he wouldn't have been gone this long. He wouldn't have stayed hidden. He would have come home. If he really cared and loved us he wouldn't have kept himself a secret.

Did my mom know? She wouldn't have kept it a secret. But she might have. She's kept secrets away from me before. But she wouldn't keep something as big as this a secret.

But she might not know about this.

I pulled my hair back into a pony tail and walked back to my room. I was halfway back to my room when I smelled bacon cooking. My stomach started to growl instantly.

A timer went off in the kitchen and I heard eggs cooking.

Breakfast for dinner. Like old times.

The tears I had held back just moment ago spilled over onto my cheeks.

He was trying to comfort me with old things. Things that use to make me happy, but now it seems like a cruel joke.

I thought about just sitting down on the bed and crying myself to sleep like I had before but my stomach had other ideas.

So I took a deep breath and walked into the living room holding my breath. I cleared my throat and looked down at my feet.

"Come here Cameron, we need to talk."

I looked up not meeting his eyes but looking at his forehead, a lump formed in my throat and I almost started crying again.

_We need to talk_. Those words never lead to anything good.

I let out the breath I'd been holding and started to move toward the couch, my feet felt like a million tons and tears blinded my vision but I held them back.

From the corner of my eye I saw him sit down across from me in a chair.

"I can't imagine what you're feeling right now."

"I don't get what is happening? You're not supposed to be alive."

"I'm part of a secret group called the shadowers. It's an organization put together by the CIA consisting of MIA agents."

"Wait, what?" I released a breath I'd been holding, "if it's secret why are you telling me about it"

"Because you're now part of it."

* * *

wow, i haven't updated in forever! this chapter was long over due... but better late than never right? ummm... no. anyways, i'm working on another story, check it out if you want, or if your already haven't.

i know where "Christmas Break" is going to go now, i know for sure, so i'll be able to update more, especially now that school is out.

anyways, thank you for reading(:


	15. Eight Months

_Grunt. _

_Kick._

_Punch._

My body landed on the hard mat with a thud, my head slammed into the hard surface and I saw spots for a second.

"Come on Chameleon, you think the COC is going to let you lay on the ground for a rest. Get up!" Randy 'Flex' Richmond yelled again.

I was sweaty and I was pretty sure he'd broken my nose.

I swung my left leg out and hit him square in the knee, he lost his balance for one second but that was enough for me to swing my body around and hit him in the back of his legs, he went down with a satisfying thud, I took that as my chance and pounced on him; flipping him over on his stomach and bringing his hands around his back and twisting.

"Nice job Chameleon. But it's not good enough." And with that he sent me flying back onto the mat.

* * *

"_What?" I was confused. What did he mean by 'you're part of it now'? _

"_You're a member of the group."_

"_But… I'm too young… I haven't even graduated yet, I'm just a junior I don't have the training. And you said 'MIA agents' I'm not an agents and I'm not missing in action; people know where I am." I let out a frustrated sigh and looked into his eyes. Icy Blue. Just like mine. Dirty blonde hair. Just like mine. He use to be my best friend, I use to dream about seeing him again… hugging him. Now it hurts to look at him._

"_Everyone thinks your plane crashed."_

"_They think I'm dead." It didn't come out as a question like I'd meant it to, it came out as a statement._

* * *

"Have fun?" He said with a smirk eyeing the now purple bruise on my shoulder as I got into the new car.

"Shut up." I said with a groan and buckled my seat belt.

"You lost didn't you? Randy can't be beaten. Well, except by me, I always win, in more ways than one" he said with a smirk.

"Zach! Shut up, drive, I wanna go home." I groaned as he started to laugh again.

* * *

"_I'm a secret agent. Just like everyone else here. Just like you."_

"_You're only seventeen." I stated the obvious. Zach laughed and leaned back in his chair._

"_So are you."_

* * *

"So are we still on for tonight?" Zach asked as he pushed a stray piece of my hair behind my ear, his hand left a trail of fire from my ear all the way to my jaw. I felt myself blushing, I looked up at him through my eyelashes; he was smirking.

"Shut up." I said going back to my typing.

"What are you doing?" he shifted positions so he was sitting next to me instead of facing me on the bed.

"nothing." I said quickly slamming the laptop closed. I looked up at him, smiling sweetly, as if I really was doing nothing.

"Cammie, what were you doing?" he repeats

"_Nothing" _I say with more emphasis.

"Tell me."

"You never tell me anything." I say.

"Okay, if you don't want to tell me fine."

"Fine." I say crossing my arms over my chest. All we do is fight and argue.

* * *

"_Why can't you just trust me?" Zach yelled and took a step toward me, something flashed in his eyes, but I stood my ground._

"_Because you never tell me anything, you don't talk to me, you don't care!" I scream throwing my hands up in the air._

"_You think I don't care? I wouldn't be here with you right now! I wouldn't be proving myself to you. You don't think I care? I care about you more than you'll ever know!" he took another step forward, I took one step back._

"_You wouldn't leave if you did."I whispered. It was pathetic but I was going to do everything in my power; everything I had in me to keep him here; safe. If that was selfish I didn't care._

"_Is that what this is about?" he took another step forward I took a step back and my back pressed up against the wall, he took another step and our chests were touching. His fingers grazed my cheek trying to get me to look at him but I refused to look at him. _

_His lips crashed down on mine and I felt my knees go weak as our both our mouths fought for dominance. He won, he always does. His hand wound themselves in my tangled hair and deepened the kiss. I trailed my hands up his torso roughly making sure to put pressure on his chest before grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer to me so our bodies pressed against each other until they couldn't anymore._

_When his rough calloused hands slipped under my shirt and caressed my bare waist I thanked God my dad wasn't home yet._

* * *

It was August 14th. Exactly eight months since I'd been chosen.

The attack would happen just before Christmas Break when no one was prepared, we were sure of it, it was the perfect time and it followed the time line perfectly.

We need to be ready.

In exactly nine days Gallagher would open its doors to the new and returning students.

I wouldn't be among them. I never would. Ever again.

In five months the attack would happen, and we were the only ones that knew.

* * *

"_Gallagher is in danger."_

"_What?"_

"_They want the alumni disk."_

"_They won't get it."_

"_Yes they will. The disk and more. That is if we don't stop them first."_

* * *

"You wanna watch a movie with me?" my dad shouted from the living room after I got home from my 'date' with Zach. It wasn't really a date we just went to his apartment and I cooked dinner.

But if my dad knew I was dating Zach and going over to his apartment let alone playing 'house wife' for the night he would kill both Zach and I.

I put my sweater in the coat closet next to the door and took off my shoes and left them behind the door.

I plopped myself down on the couch across from my dad "what are we watching?"

"Whatever you want. I don't care." he repeats the same thing he always says.

"Lie. I don't even need to be a spy to point out that lie. You always say that and when we watch what I want to watch you get mad and say you don't want to watch this or that therefore you do care what we watch."

"You must feel clever." I laughed. It had taken a while for us to get reunited and comfortable enough to be that father daughter thing we both wanted so bad.

"I do, I really _really _do."

"Did you have fun with Zach?" I froze; he wasn't supposed to know about Zach and I. "See I'm clever too." He said with a laugh.

"How do you know?" I asked with raised eyebrows; we'd been so careful.

"Cammie, I'm your dad I know everything about you and everything you do and who you're with… and on and on and on-"

"Okay I get it. How long have you know?"

"Since you guys started doing whatever you've been doing in my house and at his apartment." He knew I was at his apartment. "So three months."

"Seriously?"

He laughed again, "you're a teenager, and you're going to slip."


	16. Tell Me to Stop

"Are you ready?"

"Um…no. but I don't have a choice do I?"

"No you don't." he said with a smirk, grabbed my hand and we jumped into the air.

We flew out into the sky falling to the ground at120 MPH. I didn't even feel like I was falling, it was like floating on a body of water. Adrenaline was pumping through my veins but I was too terrified to scream.

The landing was smooth; much smoother than I had expected.

Zach and I and began our trek through the woods. When we were far enough along completely covered by limbs trees and shrubs we stopped.

Zach reached behind him and took off the backpack he'd been carrying and opened it. "Here. Make sure this stays hidden." He said and handed me a 9 mm handgun.

"Um, no I want that one." I said and pointed to the bigger gun.

"No. this one-" he picked it up and put it 2 bullets in it. "Is mine, I get this gun because I've had more training than you."

"No, you're still mad from earlier; so naturally you give me the girl gun." I said crossing my arms and taking off my shoes and pulling out the high heels Jenna had packed for me.

"We're not doing this here. It's not the right time." He replied in a tone that basically said 'shut the hell up'

I glared at him, "turn around." I said standing up; which wasn't the easiest considering it had just rained that morning and my heels were a good 3 inches.

_Note to self; put heels on after I stand up._

He gave me a look. "Why? Just take the suit off and hurry up we have-" he looked at his watch "fifteen minutes."

"Turn. Around." I said in a slow voice; one someone would use on a toddler.

He put his hands up in mock surrender and turned around "close your eyes too." I said. He turned his head to look at me; he raised his eyebrows and said "you're wasting time." But he did as I told him.

I quickly unzipped the backpack and pulled out the dress Jenna had also packed; I was going to kill her; the dress was black, low cut, little, short, tight; skin tight. I was going to kill her; slow and painfully.

"Hurry up. You've wasted twenty seconds"

I mumbled a curse word under my breath that started with an 'a' and ended with 'hole' but if Zach heard it he didn't say anything. I took a deep breath and as quick as I can I stripped out of the suit they had made us wear when we jumped out of the plane; clad only in my underwear and bra.

I looked at the dress again; it was strapless and I didn't have a strapless bra nor was I wearing one.

I would have to go braless. I took another deep breath and pulled the dress on wiggling side to side so it would slide over my hips and butt. I reached back and unhooked my bra and threw it in the backpack. I reached to zip up the dress but the zipper wouldn't budge. "Zip me up." I said in a small voice.

I held my breath while he pulled the zipper up; his fingers leaving a trail hotter than the ring of fire on my bare back causing my cheeks to redden in the process.

When I felt him step back I pulled my hair out of its bun, running my fingers through it making it wavier than it already naturally was.

I searched for a place to put my gun but couldn't find one. "Where am I supposed to put this fucking thing?" I asked frustrated.

He sighed frustrated and grabbed the gun from my hand, knelt down on his knees and lifted up the bottom of my dress. I immediately took a step back pulling my dress down "what are you doing?" I asked flushed.

He put his hand on my waist and pulled me back "I'm putting your gun away like I told you too, if you can't do it I will." He replied lifting up my right leg making me grab onto his shoulders so I didn't topple over into the mud, he slid a leather band up around my thigh his calloused fingers stroking their way to the top.

"You could've just told me where to put the gun." I mumbled under my breath.

"But this is more fun." He smirked sliding the gun in its place on the inside of my thigh.

My cheeks reddened for what seemed like the hundredth time that night.

He stood back up and handed me my coat with a smirk.

"Stop." I said walking toward the light.

"Stop what?" he asked in a voice that was anything but innocent.

"Just stop… whatever thoughts are running through your head right now. Just stop those thoughts right now." I said angry, spinning around making him run into me.

"There are no thoughts running through my head" _Smirk._

"Be professional; remember we're here for a reason, to keep Mr. Robinson safe. Remember if you see anyone suspicious signal any of the other agents and they'll take that person out, it's both of our jobs to make sure anyone from the _76_ doesn't get to Mr. Robinson's office."

"Yes, Cam, I remember, I was there for the briefing." He said digging in his pockets for something.

"I just thought you might have forgotten what with you staring at my ass for the past ten minutes."

He smirked but didn't try to deny it. "Just be professional, okay, and don't pull that stunt you did in Jamaica."

"Cammie, he was basically undressing you with his eyes." He growled.

"So… I got what we were sent to get." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yes, dear." He said sarcastically sliding the familiar diamond band onto my ring finger.

* * *

"I'll have an apple martini." I smiled sweetly to the bartender and slid him my fake ID.

"Name?" he asked looking at the card.

"Lindsay Howard." I replied smoothly with another innocent smile.

"Date of Birth." He demanded.

"November 18, 1986."

He handed me my card back, "sorry about that Mrs. Howard, we've had some party crashers and underage drinkers tonight." I prayed to god the others heard that through the comms unit. He handed me my drink and I took a _very_ small sip, enough to make the bartender happy, enough to make me want to gag, and more than enough for my dad to give me a subtle death glare from across the bar.

I turned around on my stool scouting the area.

* * *

"I've got target." I heard through my comms unit, but I couldn't do anything but let the older more experienced agents take care of the trespasser.

So I pulled Zach closer to me pressing our bodies together and leaning my head in my favorite spot; in the nook of his neck. I inhaled his scent; ivory soap and cologne. Something only he could pull off. I felt his chuckle before I actually heard it. "Tired?"

"Bored is more like it." I sighed. Nuzzling his neck as he kissed the top of my head looking like the perfect newlywed couple.

"The party is over in three minutes and everyone has to leave including the agents. We're leaving then." He said wrapping his arms around my waist tighter.

My heart started beating really fast when his thumb started rubbing circles on the small of my back. I had the sudden urge to lean up and kiss him with as much passion as I could possibly muster up. But we could miss something if we were to do that.

Plus my dad was watching us.

* * *

I literally heard my feet sigh a thank you when I took off my heels when we entered our hotel room.

"I need a shower." I threw my shoes and coat in the corner with our bags. "I smell like alcohol and cigar smoke."

I expected a snappy comment form Zach but one never came, I turned around to see Zach staring at me. His green eyes bore into mine with such intensity that I had to look away. "What?"

"I don't know." He replied.

I looked back up, "Zach Goode doesn't know something?" I feigned shock hoping to lighten the mood a little. But it didn't, if anything it made it more apparent. "I mean, you know everything don't you? Sucks to be out of the loop huh?" I wasn't making any sense. He was making me nervous; I shuffled my feet and looked down curling and uncurling my toes.

"Zach, I'm going to-"

"Shut up." He said his voice husky, I looked up just in time for his lips to crash down on mine in a kiss that took my breath away; but not in a good way, it was sloppy and full of angst.

It was kind of hot.

His hands cupped my face, and I grabbed onto his tie pulling him as close as I could get him. He pulled on my bottom lip biting it and I gasped out of pleasure. His mouth left mine and he attacked my neck biting and sucking and kissing his way down my neck across my collar bone down to my chest and back up to the same place on my neck he's just bit and sucked on. I brought his lips back to mine. His tongue brushed my lip causing an involuntary moan to escape my throat and I allowed him entrance our tongues immediately fighting for dominance.

The back of my knees hit the bed and our bodies crashed down but we didn't break the kiss. Zach situated us on the bed until my head hit the pillows and he hovered over me barley pressing our bodies together.

I tried to push his body down on mine; I needed that heat, that contact and I realized what I'd been feeling back at the party; lust. I wanted Zach Goode. I wanted him, but I didn't know if I was ready. I didn't know what my head and heart were telling me, but at the moment I didn't care, I just wanted his lips on mine. Wanted his body pressed into mine as close as possible.

He pulled back propping himself on his hands above me and stroked my cheek. His arm slid under my back and traveled its way all the way up to my zipper sliding in down without breaking eye contact. He slid the zipper all the way down and slid his hand back up my bare back, up to my neck and tangled his hand in my hair before planting a soft kiss on my lips. He pulled back again, just our noses touching; I didn't open my eyes as I whispered "don't stop."

His hands trailed down the length of my body stopping at the hem of the dress, "are you sure?" he asked as his fingers drew circles on the inside of my thigh causing my breath to hitch and for me to bite down on my now swollen lips.

"Yes." I replied breathless and I was. I wanted this.

"Tell me to stop." He ordered it was almost a growl and it only wade me want him more. He looked me in the eyes completely serious.

"No." said as I crashed my lips to his and ripping off his now loose shirt.

* * *

**Well, hopefully you liked this chapter. Lots of Zammie and I'm sure a lot of you will like that.(:**

**Anyway, you know the drill, review? I'll send out sneak peeks to anyone who reviews.**


	17. Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Wow, so Chapter 16 was my third highest reviewed chapter, with 13 reviews, that means so much to me guys, seriously, you guys are amazing. Thank you so much.**

**So everyone gets a huge virtual cookie! It can be whatever kind you want, but I give you a huge ass cookie as a thank you (:**

**Now, onto the story!**

**

* * *

**

**Bex POV**

Coming back to Gallagher is possibly the easiest decision that I could ever make. Its home; one of the only permanent homes I'll ever have or ever know.

But walking through those doors two weeks ago was the hardest thing I had ever done in my life. Walking through those doors I knew so well was so heart breaking that I thought I might cry. I knew my two best friends would be there waiting for me. I knew we would both feel the same things and I knew the rest of the now senior class was going to be feeling depressed too. but it was harder on me because I couldn't help but feel that it was partially my fault; if I hadn't taken her to that Christmas Party she wouldn't have gotten hurt and she wouldn't have had to go to the hospital and then she wouldn't have had to get on the plane and she would be by my side. We'd be together for our final year at Gallagher.

But we're not, because she's dead and she isn't coming back. She'll never be back; I'll never get to see her face again. I'll never be able to hear her voice or see her smile. My best friend was gone and I missed her so much I could cry every minute of every day.

After Christmas Break Macey dealt with it harder than I ever thought would be possible. She didn't talk much anymore, she wasn't Macey anymore. Liz was devastated; after Headmistress Morgan had told us Cammie was gone Liz didn't believe it. No one did. She would be on her laptop every chance she got looking up every detail she could find and dissecting it until she finally gave up.

And then she would do it again.

The rest of the senior class dealt with it anyway they could. It was an unspoken question that lingered in the air every day after the announcement; how could something like this happen to someone we had just seen a month before?

Even with Cammie gone the danger still lurked into the new school year. No one was allowed out of the mansion. Cove Ops field trips into Roseville were put on hold until the board said it was okay. New security systems were in place, windows and doors were replaced with newer more advanced ones. Gallagher wasn't tradition anymore and it killed me to see it this way.

The teacher have been more on edge than any year I could remember, almost like they knew something was going to happen and they didn't when.

This made me miss Cammie more than anything. She'd find out what was going on. She'd get answers and we would set out to stop whatever was going to happen.

But one thought plagued my mind every time I thought even a happy thought; Cameron Morgan dead. And she isn't coming back.

* * *

**Cammie POV**

Goose bumps covered every inch of my skin, my body was hot and sweaty but I had goose bumps covering every inch of my body.

"I should have stopped you." He said as his fingers drew circles around the scar on my left shoulder. "I don't know why I didn't stop you…I think I just… I don't know."

"Zach, couldn't have stopped me if you tried." I said, putting my hand on his cheek feeling the slight stubble, I loved that feeling; when he didn't shave. It felt rough and tickled my cheeks when he would kiss me but would be soft and made shivers run up and down my spine.

"I know." He smiled pulling the covers over our heads and wrapping his arms around my bare waist and pulling my body against his, I wrapped my arms around his waist, his hands running up and down my back. "Are you still tired?"

"No," I said putting my head in the crook of his neck, "I'm wide awake now" I smiled and placed a kiss on his neck, and he guided my chin up and placed a passionate kiss on my lips pulling me closer and closer. But never close enough for my liking.

* * *

"Cammie."

"No." I whined pulling the covers over my head.

"Cam…"

"stop. Leave me alone."

"Cameron. Get up." The covers were suddenly pulled off of my body and the morning light blinded me as the door to my bedroom closed. I searched for the comforter keeping my eyes closed. I must have looked like an idiot, but I didn't care. I finally gave up and pulled the pillow over my head in attempt to go back to sleep.

I was almost back to sleep when the door opened again. "Cameron Anne Morgan!"

"Dad!" I whined, "Let me sleep. Go away." I swatted my hand out in front of me as if I was shooing a fly away.

"Come on, breakfast is ready, and then you have training, so get up."

I didn't move.

"Cameron, get up or God help me…" I sneaked a peek from under the pillows at him, but before I could do much more he'd pulled the mattress off the bed.

He left the room with a final 'get up' and a slamming door. I sat there staring out the opened window, birds were flying around and the sun was shining and I was glad to be home.

Even if it isn't my real home.

I missed Gallagher, I missed my best friends and my mom and my teachers.

But I should be happy, I have my dad back. I have Zach and I'm an agent. I should be happy.

I got up off of the mattress and put it back on the bed, it laid half on half on, but I didn't bother fixing it. The clock on the nightstand told me it was nine in the morning. I groaned; it was too early.

"Come on!" he yelled from the kitchen, I groaned again and made my way to the dining room. He could be so pushy at times.

I sat down on the dining room chair with a sigh, and let my head fall onto the top of the table. Food was placed in front of me but I didn't move; I was too tired. I hated mornings, everything about mornings are horrid.

"You're just like your mom." I turned my head to the left and raised my eyebrows. What was he getting at? "You aren't a morning person. Neither is your mom, she never has been."

I thought back to all the times at Gallagher, she always seemed happy in the mornings, but I guess that's just what she wanted people to think. "I hate mornings. Can I call in sick or something? I barely got any sleep."

He started to laugh, "Get use to it." He said simple as that.

"Dad…" I whined; I'd been doing that a lot lately. I was turning into a whiner and I hate whiners.

"Eat your breakfast."

* * *

"Never let your opponents get the upper hand." Randy spat. He wasn't a morning person either, and it didn't help that he didn't particularly like me.

A _'duh'_ was on the edge of my tongue but I didn't say anything. He would tell my dad, and I'd get a lecture about 'respecting your elders' and all that jazz.

"Always expect the unexpected, now; the Circle is capable of almost anything. That means they have agents everywhere." He stopped pacing and looked at me with a scowl. "And I do mean everywhere." He resumed his pacing, "They're everywhere, and they will do anything to get what they have set out to get. Hence you. They are highly intelligent and highly trained. This means you have you work harder than you ever have if you want to go on this mission. Do you want to go on this mission?" He stopped pacing and looked at me as if I was a joke. This guy was really getting on my nerves.

"Of course I want to go on this mission. I don't know if you've noticed but I'm doing well. Even Director Harmon has noticed." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"I don't believe you." He turned around. I looked at his back I knew what was coming, he has done it before, so that's why I was ready when he turned around and his left hand went soaring towards my face and his right hand soared toward my stomach. I blocked both and grabbed his wrists and twisted him around so his back was facing me. My foot landed on the base of his back and shoved. He fell to the ground with a thud and his legs swung out hoping to hit my knees and take me down but I jumped over his legs and landing on his back, putting him in a headlock.

He grunted trying to get back up and shake me off of him but I threw all my weight on his body.

Clapping filled the gym air, and I turned around to see Director Harmon clapping his hands with a manila folder tucked under his arm. "Very good! That was just excellent." Randy got up off of the ground and greeted the Director with a handshake and 'hello sir.' And I followed suit.

"She's doing very well sir," he said with a smile in my direction.

_Suck Up._

"Yes, she is. Almost as good as her father." He said with a smile and I smiled a smile of my own. Anytime someone told me I was good I felt complimented, but when someone told me I was almost or as good as a dad I was taken aback. My dad is amazing.

"Thank You Sir." I thanked him politely. Madame Dabney would have been proud.

He hands Randy the manila folder throwing a cautious glance in my direction before giving Randy a pointed look. Randy nods and tucks the folder under his arm before turning to me, "that's all for today. You can go."

And then they both leave talking quietly and leaving me wondering what was going on.

* * *

**So this was really short, it's basically a filler, setting up what's to come.**

**Questions; what do you want to see happen? What has been your favorite chapter so far?**

**Also; I'm on twitter if you are too you can follow me and I'll follow you too. My user name is ****tiffanyjaane6****. Just tell in a review or DM or message me.**

**Also; I have another story it's a Camp Rock story, and it's sort of like my baby right now. It's called ****You're like Coming Home**** check it out if you like Camp Rock FFs.**

**Also; who else read Only the Good Spy Young? i think it's Ally's best yet. it was amazing(:**


	18. Like a Goodbye

BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…BEEP….

I tied vigorously to remember the alarm code, how did I not remember the alarm code to my own house?

_01…04…02…_

And that's where I lost it, there were 99 more possible numbers that could be entered and I couldn't remember.

I was spy, how could I not remember the alarm code.

I groan in frustration, if I didn't figure this out in thirty more seconds CIA forces would break through the windows and knock down the doors.

I took a deep breath hoping and praying that this would be the final code.

_01…04…02…15_

The beeping slowly died out.

"Finally!" I screamed, and even did a little happy dance.

My dad was in Singapore with other agents on a small mission dealing with the COC, so I was on my own for three week, which sucked because I have my mom's cooking skills, and not my dad's.

I took off my shoes in the door way and put my sweater in the coat closet by the front door. The whole house was dark, nothing on but the light over the stove in the kitchen.

I put my duffle bag on the kitchen table, and suddenly wished I'd asked Zach to come in with me when he dropped me off, but I needed time to think, it'd been two weeks since Randy had received the envelope, two weeks since I'd had training, two weeks since my dad had left for Singapore.

Eleven months since I'd been chosen.

One month, and thirteen days until the attack was set to happen on Gallagher

In one month and thirteen days I'd see my friends again.

But more importantly I'd see my mom.

I smiled at the thought, I had my dad, but I didn't have my mom, I missed her so much, i wondered how she'd react when she saw my dad and I, I wondered what she was doing at the very moment. It was close to six in the afternoon, so she was probably eating in the Grand Hall.

_Eating_

My stomach growled at the thought, I hadn't had a decent mean since my dad had left, I'd been heating up lean cuisine meals, and making myself peanut butter and jelly sandwiches nightly.

I needed a decent meal, I unzipped my duffle bag and grabbed my phone- government issued of course- and pressed 2 then pressed send.

He picked up on the second ring, "Hello?"

"I'm hungry, will you cook for me?" I asked in my best innocent voice.

He chuckled and said, "I'll be there in five minutes." before hanging up.

* * *

Macey had once said that one of the single sexiest things a man could do for his girlfriend was cook her dinner.

How right she was.

I was sitting on the kitchen counter while Zach stirred the macaroni and cheese; I was watching his every movement, how every time he leaned across the stove to turn the burner up or down his shirt would ride up in the back exposing his tan skin and just a sneak peek at his boxers. How when he would measure the water or milk to put in the macaroni he'd bite his bottom lip and his eyebrows would pull together under his dark brown hair. And how every once in a while when he wasn't slaving over a hot stove he'd look at me and smile, squeezing my hand or kissing me on the cheek, resulting in a blush forming across my face and up and down my neck. And he'd kiss me again.

"Who taught you how to cook?" I asked as we lay on the couch later that night, in complete darkness, my head on his chest his arm wrapped around me like a safety net. And that's what Zach was; he was my safety net, he was always there, making sure I was fine, making sure I wasn't hurt.

"I did."

"Really?"

He looked down at me and smiled, "I've been on my own since I was fifteen, that's three years, I had to learn how to cook, and it was either that or die from hunger."

"I'm sorry." I mumbled into his chest.

His hands stopped moving up and down my back, "Why are you sorry?"

"I don't know… it just felt like the right thing to say. I'm sorry that all of that happened to you."

He sat up suddenly, causing my legs to fall to either side of his waist. His hands buried themselves in my hair and he leaned his forehead against mine, "I don't deserve someone like you… have you ever thought that if my past didn't happen I wouldn't be here with you? I wouldn't have ever met you. I wouldn't be able to do this every day." Before I could even form a word his lips molded to mine, putting the slightest pressure in the kiss, his hands pushing my hair back from my face.

I pulled away with a smirk, something I'd obviously picked up from Zach. "I like that you can do that every day."

"So do I." she smiled and leaned forward again to capture my lips with his, but I pulled back, "What?"

"What's going to happen after this?" I asked in a small voice looking down and playing with his belt buckle. "Do I go back to school? What's going to happen to the other agents, we obviously can't go in there in ski masks and just take the COC out, everyone is going to see us, my sisters will recognize me, they'll recognize you, and so will the teachers and my mom. They'll recognize my dad and possibly some of the other agent in the group. Do we just go back to what was before the group was formed? Do we wipe everyone's memory clean and go back to being a secret?" Zach sat there listening to everything I said, not once interrupting me and it was shocking.

But what was most shocking was what he said next, "I don't know."

My shoulders slummed and I leaned against him putting my face in my favorite spot on his neck. "Will they tell us in the next briefing?" We were set to have our next briefing the week before we would leave for Gallagher, and then a smaller one the day of the attack.

"I would suspect so." He said smoothing my hair. I just nodded my head and leaned against him more, silently telling him to lie back down on the couch.

* * *

"Are you being good?" I almost groaned, my dad could be thousands of miles away and on a mission to save half the country of Singapore, but he was only worried if I'd been good, since he'd left two weeks ago.

"Yes, father I've been good." I said mockingly, it was the second time he'd asked me in out five minutes phone call. We only get eight minutes to talk on the phone and the last five and half he'd only been asking me if I was being good, if I was eating and expressing his concern about leaving me home alone.

He wouldn't even tell me about what he was doing when I asked, stating it was classified, when I knew good and well, it wasn't classified at all.

"Good. I have to go. But I love you, be good, and don't invite Zach over, I don't want to come home a find that you two have been together alone since I've been gone." He said in a tone only a father could use.

"Yes, dad, I love you too." I said quickly before hanging up the kitchen phone, he'd called me on the house phone saying 'no one would think to put a bug on the house phone, no one uses them anymore'. I'd rolled my eyes, he's always over thinking things, he knew if he called my cell phone there would be no risk of someone over hearing us.

He just called the house phone so he'd know right off the bat if I was home or not, considering it is almost midnight.

I turned off the living room TV, before walking into my bedroom, and turning off the lights and slipping into bed.

Zach's arms wrapped around my body pulling me close to him. "You smell so good." He mumbled against my hair.

I laughed.

"Why are you laughing? It was a valid statement."

"Whatever." I said tuning my body to face him. He leaned down and kissed my lips softly. We'd been doing that a lot lately; kissing, almost as if it was for the last time. We both knew it very well could be, come next month.

"Are you tired?" he asked.

I shook my head before asking a question of my own, one I secretly been dying to know. "Do you love me?"

He craned his neck back, looking at me better, his arms left my waist and he sat up in the bed. "It's a valid question," I said weakly.

"I know it is… Cammie… where did this come from?" he asked, not looking at me.

I suddenly felt unworthy and ugly.

"I gave my virginity to you without hesitation, we slept together. Twice. But not once did you tell me you loved me. I was just wondering." I sat up as well, crossing my legs under the comforter.

"Cammie…" he turned back around, and grabbed my face in his hands. "You know I do. I really do. But I just can't say it…"

"Why not? If you love me then why can't you tell me? I thought we were past that." I stated.

"We are, I tell you everything. But… I can't tell you… it just seems so final, like a goodbye. And I don't want to say goodbye to you" he said, pulling me into his arms. "Don't be mad at me." He pushed me away only to look in my eyes, "Are you mad at me?"

"No." I said, lying back down in bed.

* * *

**So I was going to send out spoilers, but I just figured you guys might appreciate an update more.**

**So tell… did you like it? Can you relate to what Zach is saying about saying 'I love you' being final, or do you agree with Cammie and just wish a guy would just tell you instead?**

**So you know what to do to get a spoiler… press that pretty button we all know you want to push. (:**


	19. It's The Devil Calling You To Hell

**So I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, I usually proof read my chapters, but I'm just way too tired, I've been super stressed lately, so i don't even want to check for mistakes. i just wanted to post this.**

* * *

I pulled my black sweatshirt closer to my body and pulling the hood over my head, before crossing my arms over my chest, and pressing my back against the hard brick of the house. I couldn't be seen; I reached back and pulled the hood over my head more and dropped my arms to my sides, pressing my body against the hard red brick as hard as I could, as if I was molding my body into the side of the small house, and poked my head around the corner, looking to see if the car was in the driveway, it wasn't.

But that didn't mean that one of them wasn't home. I couldn't take any chances.

I quickly crouched down and sprinted behind a large chair on the back deck, I counted to sixty listening for footsteps inside the house or maybe the sound of a car pulling up in the driveway.

I looked through the woven material of the chair at the back door, searching for any sign of someone in the house or a light.

Nothing.

That was good; I pulled the hood off of my head and pulled a bobby pin out of my hair before pulling the hood back on, and slowly crept to the door making sure to stay hidden behind a chair, a plant, or the table.

I tried turning the knob on the door just hoping that maybe they we're smart enough to lock the back door.

I wasn't that lucky.

I stuck the bobby pin in the lock, maneuvering it until I heard the almost silent click indicating that the door was now unlocked.

I looked through the window once again, waiting and listening, before slowly turning the knob and stepping through the threshold.

A small lamp was on in the dining room, but nothing else. I took a deep breath before taking the first step, making sure to place my foot on the carpet and not on the hardwood floor, so I wouldn't make a sound.

I was halfway through the living room when the light flicked on.

"Cammie!" Someone screamed.

I turned around quickly, "Melissa!"

"What are you doing?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I want my shoes back, you promised!"

* * *

"We'll surround the school from the west, agents will be positioned in the woods, on the roof, and outside the school, and we'll secure the perimeter before giving the go ahead." Director Harmon told all forty-five of us from his position at the front of the room.

I looked at Zach next to me, he was leaning forward his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands, and I could tell that he wasn't in the mood to be here.

Or… well… that could be because he was still touchy over the whole _'do you love me'_ thing. Honestly, I think he should just get over it; it was over a month ago.

I was over it… kind of.

I looked at Melissa in front of me, her dark hair pulled back in a braid, her back perfectly strait, her shoulders pushed back and head held high. That's when I suddenly remembered she went to Gallagher too.

Granted, it was seven years ago when she graduated at eighteen, and now she was twenty-five.

I remember when I first met her; she'd been the one who'd interrogated me after I found out what had happened to my dad, and now me. Sure she'd been rude, and at that moment I was convinced that if you flattened her perfectly volumized hair, you'd find horns, but she wasn't really.

She'd been a best friend to me when I didn't have one these past months, she would curl my hair before Zach took me out on a fancy date. She let me borrow her shoes and dresses, and would pick me up from training if Zach couldn't..

I looked at Randy in the first row, leaning forward, eyes wide, taking in every word Director Harmon uttered.

He was such a suck up. I bet he didn't even need a vacuum; he could suck up all the dirt in his home without one. I hated him. Madame Dabney would not be proud.

I caught my dad's eye from the front of the room, where he was positioned behind Director Harmon and next to Vanessa Jenson, the second in command if anything were to happen to Director Harmon.

My dad's eyes hardened under my gaze, literally telling me he knew I wasn't listening.

I sighed, apparently a little too loud for Zach's taste, because he shot me a _'shut up Director Harmon is talking'_ look.

I rolled my eyes and sat up straighter in my chair. I'd have to talk to him when we got a chance to be alone, I needed to know everything was okay with us; I wanted to know that we were still in this together.

But I honestly didn't know anymore, it seemed like we were drifting farther away from each other.

All because I'd opened my big mouth and asked him if he loved me.

For someone who was a trained- well training- operative I could be really stupid at times.

I sighed, I was doing that a lot more lately, and I was convinced it was my new hobby.

* * *

His dark eyes bore into mine as his hands pulled me closer to him. I closed my eyes feeling the feel of his hands on me; it was too tight… too rough. I didn't like it, I wanted him to stop, but I couldn't make a sound.

My arms, pinned to my sides, struggled against his harsh grasp.

"Stop." He ordered roughly, his voice the perfect seduction. I would have given in, my knees would have gone weak and my breath would have hitched.

If it were any other man.

If I weren't a spy.

But I couldn't.

My body was working to its own accord, I couldn't speak, I could feel my head becoming light and heavy at the same time, and I felt like I couldn't move, but I was moving. I was thrashing against the hold on my body, my legs were kicking and my arms were struggling against the hold he had on them.

Everything was turning blurry and I could see white spot in my vision as the hands of the man behind me, tightened.

"Cameron." The man said, but his lips didn't move. Maybe he was a ventriloquist, it would have made sense, because nothing was making sense.

"Cam." I heard from behind me, was the man behind me talking? I thought the man in front of me was talking?

Maybe it was god talking, saying my name, calling me into heaven.

Maybe it was the devil calling me to hell, I'd d be more likely to end up in hell than in heaven.

"Cameron!" the man screamed, his hands dropped from my arms, and landed on my shoulders, shaking me, saying my name over and over, his lips now moving in synch with his voice.

With a final harsh shake my eyes flew open.

I was in my room, I wasn't in the arms of a man I didn't know, I wasn't in the arms of a man who was trying to kill me.

It was all a dream, but it felt so real, and it scared me.

Tears fell from my eyes and my father lifted my torso off the bed and wrapping his arms around my shaking body.

* * *

**So this would have been out earlier but my mom got sick, and she's in the hospital so I was with her all the time, and then my grandparents came into town and I had to spend all my time with them, and then school started Monday, and I somehow sprained my wrist so I couldn't type the rest of this. So yeah, I know, "Woe is me!" blahh, blahh.**

**Sorry, this wasn't out earlier, and I'm sorry to say that there are only two more chapters left, three if I get a brilliant idea. But more than likely there will be two more chapters.**

**Thanks for all the reviews(:**


	20. Now You Have To Wait

Sometimes being invisible is a bad thing, like when you're in line and someone cuts in front of you, or you're reaching for the last slice of pizza on the buffet and someone grabs it right out from under your nose.

But sometimes being invisible is a good thing.

Like now.

As I crawled through the vents of an old warehouse located outside of Roseville I realized why being invisible is a good thing.

I reached the small opening, taking out a small piece of cloth and wiping away all the dust that had accumulated after years of being abandoned. Slipping a small recorder between the metal slants, I began to slowly back track my way back to the exit. I was careful not to move to quickly, so I wouldn't put pressure on a certain spot in the vent, the last thing I needed was to make the vent creak, or god forbid collapse.

"Did you hear that?" a deep voice sounded below me. I froze in my place, did I make a noise? I was so careful, I was barely breathing, how could they have heard me?

"No." another voice with a strong accent said, followed by a squeak of a chair, "You must be imagining things. Again."

The other man groaned obviously he didn't care much for his partner. "No! I heard something, it was coming from up there." I couldn't be sure, because I couldn't see the men, but I was sure he was pointing toward the vents, the way his voice shifted, getting just a fraction of a volume louder indicating he'd lifted his head just slightly.

"The vents?" I smiled to myself. "You're completely crazy, no normal sized adult could fit in those things, and even if they did it'd crash under their weight. Just keep your eyes on the prize."

The men stopped talking and I lay down on my stomach scooting, for lack of a better word, my way to the end.

I made it to the end, slipping outside and onto the dumpster, and then jumping off and onto the ground.

I looked around quickly, making sure I was alone before I sprinted toward the woods.

"Did you get it done?" Troy, our 'Liz', asked the second I stepped into the clearing. I nodded my head going over to my pack and taking out my older tennis shoes and slipping them on.

I watched as Troy put some calculation into the laptop, checking to make sure all of the other groups stationed around the town were on schedule.

"I'm going to need the remote." I heard a voice above me say softly.

I sighed and unzipped the pack again and fishing around, trying to find the small remote to the recorder I had just placed in the warehouse.

Zach sighed above me, obviously getting impatient. But I didn't go any faster, he didn't need it. He only wanted it.

"Cam…" he groaned, fed up.

"Don't call me that." I mumbled, slapping the small remote against his palm, hopefully leaving a mark.

He sighed, "What's wrong?" But he didn't say it like he really wanted to know what was wrong; he said it as if he felt he was obligated to ask. Like he had too, or I expected him to ask him what was wrong.

"I'm fine." I said, taking out the GPS my father had given to me and giving it to Troy. "My dad said to give this to you."

He nodded, taking the GPS from my finger turning around, bending over and pulling something out of his pack. He stuck the GPS in a remote, pressing a few numbers, 5, 4, 3, 6, to be exact and another small, almost microscopic chip popped out of the other end. He set the remote on the ground and pulled out a syringe and sliding the microscopic chip into the clear liquid, he grabbed my arm and looked behind me toward Zach before saying, "You might want to catch her."

"What?" I wondered, but hands were on my waist holding me up as the large needle was shoved into my arm and Troy pushed down on the top and my arm started burning, I looked down sure that I would find my arm on fire and slowly falling off of the shoulder, but it looked fine. I lifted my other arm to smack Troy across his Adonis like face and demand that he take the needle out of my arm but Zach pinned it behind my back, and before I could call him some very unlady-like words my vision went blurry, and Troy become two people, he pulled the needle out of my arm and I blacked out.

* * *

"Cammie."

"How much did you give her?"

"The same amount I gave you!"

"Cammie, come on wake up!"

I was fully aware of two people fighting, and I could hear them but I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes, my head hurt like hell and my arm was throbbing.

A hand hit my face and my eyes immediately flew open.

"Good. Now come on." Troy groaned at me.

"You okay?" Zach asked, his eyes locked on mine, he looked like he was worried, but Zachary Goode doesn't worry. It's not in his DNA.

"Yeah," I said sitting up. "Did you slap me?"

He shrugged grabbing my hands and lifting me off the ground, "You wouldn't wake up."

"I would've eventually, you didn't have to slap me." I said with a huff.

"I didn't slap you Cameron. I patted your face." He retorted with an attitude.

"What was that he gave me?" I wondered aloud

"It was a tracking device and the liquid in the syringe, and after ten hours, will dissolve the device safely. Someone in the lab developed it two days ago."

"Last week? Has it even been tested?" Usually it takes up to three weeks to get a new chemical approved not two days.

Zach smirked, "You ask that after you just passed out from said chemical? Come one, Gallagher Girl, I thought you were smarter than that," He grabbed my arm pulling me closer to him, pressing his body against mine, "but maybe I was wrong." He breathed, his lips on my neck.

I pushed him away; I was supposed to be mad at him, "No. you weren't wrong, I am a Gallagher Girl." He shrugged and picked up his pack.

He walked me to the end of the woods silently, while I mentally prepared myself for this it had gotten darker, and I couldn't see anything except the glow of the eyes of an owl sitting in a tree thirty feet away, searching for prey.

"Shouldn't you be doing this?" I questioned, looking at him, which wasn't very easy considering I couldn't even see my own hand if I held it up to my face. "I mean, you're the guy, why can't you do it?"

He sighed, as if I was just too much for him to handle at the moment. "You said you wanted to take on more responsibility, this is your responsibility."

"I did say that," I started, "But I also said I didn't want to be the reason this mission wasn't a success. What if someone recognizes me, Zach? What if I set off an alarm, I use to know this school like the back of my hand, but the circle is planning to strike my mom would have known about it, the CIA would have advanced the security to the point where I probably can't even get in."

"You'll be fine. Just get in and get out, we'll be waiting for you." He handed me small sonar like device, pressing it into the palm of my hand, I was to sneak in and place one in the grand hall and Zach would place one on the front gate. The sonar device would pick up any foreign movement and alert us when the attack begins.

I couldn't believe I was about to sneak into the same school where I'd literally grown up. All my friends, my mom, my teachers, people who knew me better than I knew myself. I was going to be so close to them, sure they were all going to be at dinner, gorging on delicious food but I was going to be crawling through the vents above them saving them from a threat they didn't, or at least the students didn't know about.

I watched Zach's retreating form, running to the front of the school. I ran my fingers over the red brick a familiar feeling washing over me, I looked for the brick that was different then all the others, to any outsider it would seem as if every single brick was perfectly aligned, not one was cracked, not one drop of cement was out of place, and not a chip of either was gone. But one was slightly, but just slightly, darker than the rest. I found the mismatched brick and pressed my palm against it with just the slightest of pressure. I heard the slight movement ten feet to my right and I ran behind the wall sliding my body between the opening in the ground and the brick wall.

Only a handful of people knew about this entrance, I hadn't even found it until my ninth grade year.

I found my way through old couches and desks and broken weapon and chemical tables that had been melted or burnt so bad they couldn't be salvaged. I knew a vent was in the far right corner; I found it and pushed an old chair into the corner climbing on it and stretching on the tip toes reaching and pulling myself up into the vent, luckily it was larger than most in the old school. I followed it as far as it would go; stopping for a minute in case I had made any noise. I pressed forward taking a left and then another left and then a right. I came to the end, the vent looked out over the grand hall, and I took a couple of seconds to scan over the room

I saw Bex, Macey, Liz, Courtney, Anna, Eva, Mick, and Tina. I sighed holding back tears; I missed them so much, even Tina, and her annoying gossiping ways.

I saw Joe, Madame Dabney, and Professor Buckingham. I noticed Dr. Steve was absent; he was probably in the infirmary with another burn of some kind.

My mom sat up straight in her chair, her face emotionless, eyes straight forward, pushing her food around her plate not eating. I let a tear slide down my cheek, I couldn't imagine what she felt like; she'd already lost her husband and now her daughter. Or at least she thought she had.

I stuck the recorder in-between two slants and as quickly as possible made my way out of the vent.

Now all we had to do was wait.

* * *

**Has it really been four months since I updated? God, I'm the worst, I know, send a gang after me to beat me up. .**

**But, I hope you guys liked this chapter! It actually took me a long time to write, it wasn't as if I just wrote it after four months.**

**Don't hate me for this chapter being so late, but you know… life happened and got in the way and school's a bitch. But it's Christmas Break, so maybe if I get enough reviews I'll update?**

**Merry Christmas to those who are celebrating, celebrated or have not yet celebrated!**

**Once I get 11 reviews, that'll bring the review count to 165, I'll update. (:**

**Oh and I didn't proof read this, I'm to tired from the Christmas Dinner I had. Sorry if there is a collosal amount of mistakes.**

**lovelovelove**

**~T**


	21. Closure

We heard the beeping before the actual attack started, the tracking device on Troy's watch blinking red with tiny black dots indicating ninety of our enemies were just past the gates and climbing on the roofs. We knew what we had to do, orders were barked and feet shuffled, then running and labored breathing. I took a deep breath and relished in the fact that in just minutes I'd be saving my sisters from the worst attack Gallagher had ever seen.

Alex, the head commander for the mission, barked orders at various agents positioned in or around the schools barriers, no one answered back, just did as they were told. I watched as cords were attached to trees and shot up and over the school wall finally latching onto the brick of the school's roof, and bodies were flying toward the school and then disappearing onto the roof.

I knew I had to get to east wall and fast.

I started to move out of the woods and into the moon light, agents were running past me, only slight nods of their head or a quick wink as an acknowledgement. I spotted Zach scaling the wall in front of me, holding tight to the rope and then hoisting himself up over the edge and then duck down for a second, hold, and then sprang up again running after the enemy. I ran faster to get to the wall; I was running out of time, I only had a limited amount of time to get up over the wall before the next group was sent out from the trees.

I looked around; most of the people in my group were already halfway up the wall. I chastised myself,_ 'come on Cammie get it together'_. I needed to hurry up, I didn't want to be the last one up the wall, I didn't want them to look at me and see a disappointment. I threw my grapple up and over as hard as I could; I had to get it right the first time, there was no time for mistakes. Thankfully I got it the first time and I hot tailed it up the rope grabbing onto the edge and pulled myself up. I looked down; the next group was passing the east wall heading for the west wall to catch the COC off-guard on the other side of the building.

I started to hear grunts and curses, coming from our side and from the enemies. I ran forward after the first guy I saw, he was almost to the entrance for this part of the roof. We couldn't let them get past that door. We didn't want to chance the enemy getting in the building, it was past midnight, everyone was asleep and no one wanted to chance the students and faculty waking up; that was just to many people who didn't know what was going and didn't know what they were dealing with and we really wanted to save the lives of everyone in the school. Not take their lives away. And because frankly Gallagher academy is ginormous and we wouldn't be able to follow them, no matter how many men we had.

I caught up to the guy at jumped on his back, luckily I had caught him off guard and in just the right position and I was able to snap his neck in a matter of seconds. I turned to the guy in front of him. He'd heard the commotion behind him and stopped. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at me. It probably wasn't the best time but the first thing the popped into my head was what Solomon told us;_ "if you need a gun it's probably too late."_ I had stopped dead in my tracks, scared, but the second I remembered that, for some odd reason, it propelled me forward. Maybe it was because I now knew these guys were scared and desperate, we had obviously caught them off guard, or maybe it was because I knew that after this was over and we had won this fight, and I knew we wouldn't accept anything less, and then I would see my mom and my sisters. I launched for the guy and grabbed his arm and shoved his arm to the side just as his finger pulled the trigger, saving me, but as I quickly looked over, not one of his buddies. Colton, one my team members had been grappling with one of them COC's men when my guy's gun had shot his guy in between the eyes. Lucky for us but bad for them. I would have laughed had I not been in a life or death situation. I quickly knocked my guy out while he was distracted and looked around. Only three of our enemy still stood but as I stood there two went down, dead, and the other was pushed over the roof.

I took a breath and relaxed slightly. The COC had sent only thirty to the east wall; likely they sent thirty more to the west and thirty more to the south wall. We had sent only fifteen to the east wall and hadn't lost a man. How we all managed to take out thirty men and not loose anyone was beyond me but I was happy that we had managed to do it.

"Now what?" I heard someone say, some of us laughed, me included, others stayed quiet.

I felt some one come up behind me. "I'm sorry" Zach put a hand on my waist and leaned into my back. "Are you okay?" his breath was at my neck and I could feel my body warm just from his touch.

"I'm fine…" I wanted to say more but I didn't, I couldn't not when I was so close to finishing my first mission, not when I was so close to being with my mom again.

He turned me around and pulled me close, his hand went behind my head and gripped my pony tail pulling my head back, making me look at him, 'I'm sorry" he said again, but this time it was different, he said it with force and his eyes were stern as he looked at me.

"Why are you-"

There was static over the comms and both Zach and I flinched, "Get down!"

And that's when we heard the sound of the helicopter blades in the distance getting closer. Zach grabbed onto the back of my shirt and threw our bodies to the ground, me on my back, him on top of me, even though technically it would have been safer and smarter for him to be on the ground next to me.

"You did that on purpose." I accused

"Did what?" he smirked

The helicopter got louder and started to lower on to the ground next to the building. I tried to move closer to the edge but all I succeed in doing was shifting my legs open and Zach falling in between them. He buried his head in my neck and groaned, grabbing onto my waist and squeezing. "Stop" he groaned, his voice was deep and broke.

I gasped as he shifted a little "this is your fault" I whispered.

We heard the helicopter door slide open and a faint "Oh my god" before I heard my father say "Rachel go inside"

* * *

I felt like I was on display.

I felt like squirming.

I felt like I was sweating.

I felt caged and claustrophobic.

I felt like I was going to be sick to my stomach.

There were too many people in this room. It was probably against fire code and no one seemed to notice or care. I stood in the corner of the room, I had moved here because I had thought that would maybe decrease my chances of being noticed but that plan and had failed almost as soon as I had put it into action.

We were in sublevel one, crowded around the desks and bookcases. Melissa and I had slipped in with the last group to come in; I had lost Zach in all the commotion getting inside the building. Madame Dabney was the first to notice me. All the other teachers and staff were up at the front demanding answers and asking my dad questions. I had expected my mom to take charge, but she didn't, she stood by, staring at my dad wiping tears from her eyes. Madame Dabney barreled her way toward me, enveloping me in her arms and squeezing, I felt her tears on my black shirt and when she pulled away she said "_we were so worried"_ and pulled me back into her arms. I saw my mom walking toward us from her side of the room, hands over her heart, tears streaming down her face.

I choked and pulled myself from Madame Dabney and ran to her throwing myself in her arms. I sobbed and she held me close and I didn't care about everyone else in the room and what they may think. I saw my dad over my mom's shoulder smiling and holding back tears and I was happy.

* * *

I was just putting my old clothes into my suitcase when I Bex, Macey and Liz walked into the room

"So you're really leaving?" Liz asked, her bottom lip trembling. I turned toward them, taking them in in their Gallagher academy uniforms, both happy and sad I would never have to wear one of those ever again.

I nodded, not trusting my voice at that moment. "But you just got back!" Liz wailed.

I had been back for four days. As expected there were many tears and a whole lot of questions. Director Harmon allowed me to stay at the academy until the end of the week to catch up and also to say my goodbyes.

"So where are you going now?" Macey asked sitting down on her bed. I shrugged, "Probably home." I turned back to my suitcase to try to zip it up.

"That's weird." Bex said as she came around to my bed and sat down on my suitcase, I finally zipped it up and looked up at her and smiled. "What's weird?"

"You saying 'home' but not meaning Gallagher."

I thought about it, someone where along the line, in this crazy journey I've been on these past few months, I stopped thinking of Gallagher academy as home. But I guess it wasn't anymore, not really, I didn't live here, sure my mom and here and my best friends, my sisters. But it wasn't home anymore. Arlington, Virginia was my home. With my dad and Zach and Melissa.

"I guess it is kind weird." I conceded.

"What's going to happen with your parents?" Bex asked. I shrugged, "I don't know, they've talked but I think it's still uncomfortable for both of them to be around each other at this point." I hope they would work it out, I hope, maybe, we could be a family again, but there were so many things that still needed to be said and frankly, probably, some visits to the therapist.

"So you're not coming back to school?" Liz asked. I shook my head, "technically I'm not even alive therefore I can't be enrolled in a school. Technically I'm a field agent now, I just haven't been sworn in yet."

"But don't you have to graduate to be sworn in?"

I shrugged again, "I don't really know, it's kind of touch and base right now."

"Are you going to be in that MIA thing again?" Macey questioned

"I don't know… we're all kind of in the open right now, so I would guess not. The whole point of the MA task force was to give people who were in danger a place to go and be safe but also still be useful to the CIA. You're only in it if there is a significant risk to your life."

"So basically if you're in danger of being killed then the CIA fakes your death and puts you to work on super top secret stuff." Macey said leaning back on her elbows.

I nodded "Basically"

"What's going on with you and Zach?" Bex asked suddenly

I was taken aback at first but then, for some reason I started blushing. Liz gasped and he hands flew to her mouth and she squealed.

I rolled my eyes and took my suitcase off the bed and out it on the floor popping out the handle and tipping it so I could roll it to the door.

"I have to go guys, there's a car waiting for me outside" I stopped at the door and hugged them close. "I'll call and write, I promise. I'm sure I'll be back to see my mom a lot."

I saw Bex's eyes start to water and I almost lost it right then. Bex doesn't cry. "This isn't forever guys!" I wailed and hugged them harder.

* * *

I was still reeling from the goodbyes when I got home. I unlocked the front door and put in the pass code as quick as I could. I rolled my suitcase into the dining room and flipped on the light. Dad was at Langley filing his report so I was on my own tonight. I was to be at Director Harmon's office tomorrow at eight AM sharp for my briefing.

I unzipped my coat and turned around to put it in the hall closet when a hand reached out to take it from me and I almost jumped about ten feet in the air.

Zach smirked and threw my coat over the back of the couch.

"What are you doing here?" I yelled, putting a hand over my heart and swatting him in the chest.

"I was waiting for you." He said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me close.

"Well, don't sneak up on me like that again; you almost gave me heart attack!"

He pulled me into his chest and wrapped one arm around my waist, "Maybe you should have stay at Gallagher. You probably need more training if I can sneak up on you in your own home."

I laughed a dry laugh and pushed at his chest but that only caused him to pull me closer, not that I was complaining. I hadn't seen him for four days. "How did you even get in in the first place, there's a code."

Zach smirked and pointed to himself, "spy"

I swatted him in the chest again.

He laughed and bent his head and caught my lips, pulling and biting my bottom one, asking for permission. A moan escaped me before I could stop it and I pulled him closer to me. He left my lips, trailing hot kisses over my jaw and up to my ear and down my neck.

"I love you" I stiffened. Those three words had come out of my mouth before I could stop them and now I was in trouble.

I expected Zach to pull away, but he surprised by pulling me closer to him and brining his hand up and into my hair, and pulling gently making me look up to him. He bent his head and kissed me softly. I held still afraid if I moved he would walk away. "I love you too Cammie" he whispered against my lips

I gasped and grabbed onto his shirt balling my fists and pulling him into me harder. "I though you said you wouldn't say it because it felt like a goodbye."

He smiled down at me, "It does still fell like a goodbye, but I love you and I'm sorry I didn't say it earlier. I saw you on the roof, when you lunged at the man with the gun. It scared the shit out of me Cammie, if you hadn't of shoved his arm and reacted as quick as you did you could have been killed and that scared me."

I smiled and touched his cheek, "But I'm fine"

"I know." He turned his head and kissed my palm, "I wanted you to know I love you Gallagher girl."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down and pressed my lips to his and I felt happy.

* * *

**I know. i'm horrible. go on. let me have it. i can take it.**

**i could go on and on about this and that and give you guys a million reasons why i have uploaded in to years but honestly i'm too tired to. **

**it;s 3:17 am as i write this but i wanted to get this out tonight before i didn't do it at all.**

**this was the last chapter as i'm sure you noticed. i hope i explained a little more into what the MIA task force was, some of you were asking about it and i hope i answered your questioned. **

**i just want to say thank you to everyone who read this, whether or not commented or favorited and followed i just want to thank you all so much! i really couldn't have finished this without you all's faith in me and encouraging words! **

**just thank you again and i hope you liked the ending and were happy with it and i hope it gave you all closure and didnt leave you hanging!**

**thank you thank you thank you thank you!**


End file.
